Boundary Break
by aimsknight06
Summary: A sinister new god's in town with a riddle and a mission. To sever the Far and Near Shore.
1. Fudou Magatsuhi

Bone, flesh and blood of the departed … Is this proof they lived, or were they dead to begin with? All life, after all, is lumps of flesh. Perhaps we're all Ayakashi, just sealed away in these forms. Well, then let's test that theory, shall we? We'll sever the two, Far and Near Shore. These ashes will be a testament to the wills of destruction, creation and death. Life is but a byproduct. There has to be recounciliation somewhere with the spirit and the material. Then let's get searching. A _shinki_ capable of dividing this riddled place into somewhere I can finally wrap my head around? A place of clearer placement. Yet, how? S _hinki_ are uncorrupted, unlike Ayakashi. Ah, but they _do_ make a pilgrimage to the Far Shore. What will happen once the boundary is broken, violated? I want to know.

"Then the game's on."

The ghost giggles and vanishes, transforming into a single branch. The straw hat god plucks it casually from the air and smiles. In a flash, a wind of blossoms blows by and he's gone.

…

Yato looks up proudly from his garden work.

"Finished, Mr. Fujisawa!"

"Oh, that wasn't too long!" The old man peers out appreciatively from his study, "Thank you for your hard work."

The minor god of fortune jauntily flips his well-earned five yen high before catching it in his palm. Yukine breaths a long sigh of relief as they trudge back to Kofuku's for dinner. The sun is setting with a beautiful crimson hue over the town.

"I'm pooped, and that was only two jobs today!"

"Every yen counts...!"

Yato's voice trails off when he glimpses the cloud-like Ayakashi gathered around the town square. They are lumbering about, like cattle, but stay strictly around the area. The humans and cars pass straight through them, as though they're made of air. Yato looks up to the sky, where a figure veiled in a divine cloak stands roughly above where the center of the Ayakashi are below. The Ayakashi squelch about, their eyes seemingly fixated on the figure, yet making no movement.

"Sekki."

The boy quickly responds by transforming into the hafuri twin katanas. Yato grabs them and quickly jumps into the Ayakashi midst. They do not respond.

"Well, good to get 'em while they can't see us!"

He makes a slash that passes through the cloud without resistance. The Ayakashi does not cleanse, however, nor react. It merely continues ambling about, unharmed.

"W-What the-?!"

He desperately slashes left and right to no effect. The Ayakashi begin to crowd closer together and he can feel himself getting smothered in their amorphous bodies.

"Gale, Kaou."

A humongous gust appears from nowhere and blows viciously. Humans hold on tightly to their coats and hats. The cloud Ayakashi are sundered immediately as the wind sweeps their particles away. Yato coughs lightly and watches in awe as the last of those disgusting eyeballs shrivel up, deprived of medium, and turn to dust. His first instinct prompts him to look up. Above, the figure stands motionless. The gale fades but a final breeze lifts the cloak a little and Yato sees whoever it is smile toothily.

"Hey, wait!"

At his beckon, the figure turns and is gone. Yato is left to stare at the reddening sky.

"Yato, move!"

Yukine pushes Yato roughly out of the way of the beeping car. The driver's honking as he drives away is the farewell obscenity.

"Who was that guy?" Yukine says, slightly unnerved by the close call.

Yato says nothing, only thinking of the strange figure, those Ayakashi and the mysterious gale. Yukine looks at him, worried, and speaks a little louder.

"Daikoku's gonna yell at us if we're late."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go."

…

"Ahh, that cram session sucked!"

"Well, good news is, we'll definitely ace the exams!"

"Right, that's if even Hiyori can stay awake for it!"

"Hey!"

The girls share a good laugh. At the fork, Hiyori bids farewell to her friends for the day and walks with a hop in step to Kofuku's. Halfway down the block, she collapses. Her astral projection goes about three steps before turning around in shock.

"NOT AGAIN...!" She moans. Good thing the street was vacant. Save those two walking towards her.

"Yo, Hiyori!"

Luckily, Yato and Yukine chanced to walk along the same road. They were actually here to pick her up. Yato sniffs curiously at the box Hiyori's carrying.

"What's that?"

She yanks it away, "Tofu _age_. Grandma made too much, so I thought Kofuku'd like some."

"Hee hee, tofu for the _binbougami_ eh?" Yato snickers, then pauses, "Wait ... or was that for Inari?"

"Honestly, Yato..."

The three make their way to the god of misfortune's house. Daikoku's cooking aroma wafts out subtly and Yukine's stomach growls. The cheerful pink haired goddess eagerly greets them and the three, along with Hiyori's body, enter the abode. From the fringe of shrubbery distantly surrounding the house, a man with a straw hat and long black _haori_ eyes the lights in the house glowing brighter as the sky darkens. In his right hand is a branch adorned with plum flowers.

"A _hanyou_...? Hmm," He turns to leave, thinking pensively, "One not of the Near nor Far Shore, but in the waters within... Or perhaps something else?"

"Eat up, Hiyorin!"

"Thanks," Hiyori says politely even though Kofuku's too busy chowing down, "Thanks for the food."

"Hey, did you hear about Tenjin's shrine?" Daikoku speaks with a mouthful of shrimp tempura.

"Whuzzat?" Yato doesn't even look up from his rice bowl, "Seconds please."

"A section of it collapsed," Daikoku looks irritably at Yato before handing him his second bowlful, "Seems like there's been damage there for a while."

"Hah! So Tenjin gets his comeuppance!" Yato laughs and casually continues eating, "What I wouldn't give to hear if something happens to Bishamon's!"

"Oh, you're just so sore, Yatty!" Kofuku points her chopsticks at him threateningly, speaking with a mouth full of rice, "You're already a god of fortune aren't you! Don't pick on Bishamon now of all times!"

Hiyori smiles a little, glad the hunt of Bishamon had ended a week ago. Her whereabouts were currently unknown. Both her and the gods of heaven were extremely quiet since then, taking time to nurse their wounds. Every time there are thunderclaps, however, she can swear Takemikazuchi is flying fervently through the sky.

"Oh, I saw something weird today!" Yato perks up, remembering, "There were these weird cloud Ayakashi in the square!"

"Yeah, you were scared stiff!" Yukine pokes fun at him, "Some weird wind came outta nowhere and just blew 'em away!"

"Who're you callin' scared?! You were the one who couldn't cut 'em! You went dull!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two bicker passionately. Yukine had not been dull for a while now, not since his purification. Hiyori finishes her meal and returns to her body. The moon is outside the window, almost full.

"I better get going."

"Eeh? Already?" Kofuku pouts.

"Yeah, Masaomi might get mad since I left him alone with the chores."

"It's exam week isn't it? And you even got chores?" Daikoku sighs, "Then you better get running. It is pretty late..."

Hiyori thanks the two profusely for the dinner and pokes in to say goodbye to Yukine and Yato, who's reclining rather motionlessly, admiring his miniature shrine. He turns at the sound of her voice.

"Wait," He stops her at the threshold, "I'll walk you."

"Ha, what? I can take care of myself you know..." She trails off, pulling her muffler closer, "...Thanks for the offer. But I'll be fine."

"What's up Yato? Why're you keepin' Hiyori?" Daikoku walks over, "...Aw heck, just let the stray come along, Hiyori. He'll sulk otherwise."

"Urk-" Yato tenses up, "S-Shut up, idiot! Who's sulking?!"

"...Ok," Hiyori turns away, blushing from the outside chill, "Let's go already."

…

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Fujisaki smiles at the straw hat figure, "In a few more days, there might be an eclipse, did you hear?"

"When the Near and Far Shore will be drawn closer together than ever. And when Yomi may open its bowels a crack..."

"There's nothing down there, we both know that. The old bitch, Izanami? She's just sad."

"...I came to talk to you about the girl who follows your stray son," The figure tips the straw hat off, revealing a stern face and long, undone, black hair streaming down to his back, streaked with some gray, "She is a _hanyou_ , no?"

"Indeed. A half-phantom. I've looked into her. Interesting family."

"Then she is indeed a being between Shores."

"... Fudou. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kouto's mouth twists into a sneering smile.

"...Why should you care for what a 'lowly god' like me has in mind?"

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. I can at least feel some kinship with you Magatsukami, being Yaboku's dad and all," He chuckles, waving around the Yomi no Koto no Ha he stole from Ebisu, "Besides, Fudou _Magatsuhi_ , I have a feeling you'll be useful to me."

"I don't mind playing a pawn, so long as I get answers to my riddles," The dark god speaks without passion, "I want to see what will happen … If I cleave the two shores apart. Would we all disappear? Or will we remain, because we all originated from this place?"

"Ha ha, that's a good question. I'd vote for the latter," Kouto smiles knowingly, "Humans are such depraved creatures after all, much like those slovenly gods of Takamagahara. They are all the same."

"Then we shall see."

"We shall," Kouto hands his own Yomi no Koto no Ha to Fudou, who grasps it suspiciously, "I'll let you borrow that in good faith you'll shake things up a bit, hm?"

"... You won't give me Ebisu's brush?"

"Oh, no. I worked too hard to get this one. It's better anyway. But the one I gave you ought to do the job, no problem. Now," Nora appears by Fujisaki's side, "Can I interest you in a Nora? She's powerful enough to boot."

"...No thanks," The dark god seals the brush within the folds of his sleeve and produces instead a plum branch, "I have my own _shinki_."

"Ohh. Now that's an odd one. Have you ever tried that form, Nora?"

"No father."

"I bid you good-night."

Kouto and Nora watch with interest as the black-clad god vanishes in a stream of flower petals into the night, leaving a sour scent of _ume_.

"Cleave the two apart, eh? Now why haven't I thought of that..."


	2. Sugawara No Michizane

Hiyori and Yato walk in silence. Some boys from late practice pass by and one makes a pass at Hiyori. She responds by dragging a screaming Yato around the corner.

"Yaboku!" She uses his real name as emphasis, "What are you doing?!"

"Eh- Nothing!" He clams up immediately, hoping his fluffy scarf and night sky concealed his red face.

"Jeez... Oh!"

She rummages through her bag and finds a small plastic square bag. She thrusts it out to Yato, who looks at it apprehensively.

"It's for Yukine. Don't open it."

"Huh? You got something for him?" His face twists into a sly smile as he receives the gift, "Anythin' in there for your favorite god?"

"No."

The brick of a blunt refusal drops on the god quite literally. In fact, multiple bricks came down. Yato pushes Hiyori out of the way and turns towards the building top, where a wolf of otherworldly hue skitters about the wall's edge, pushing debris down. It is wearing a white mask with a single eye. An Ayakashi. It sniffs once, twice, then looks down and growls menacingly.

"Run!"

He grabs the girl's hands and they begin sprinting down the street, the beast in close pursuit.

"Of the times I don't bring Yukine...!"

As they make a sharp turn, Hiyori pulls a loose stack of straw rods loose. They clatter and fall, but the wolf easily bounds over them.

"This way!"

"No! Yato, that's-"

Before she can protest, he pulls her around another bend. This time, they end up in a dead end alleyway. Yato looks about frantically.

"Yato! I tried to tell you-"

"It's okay! It's okay!" To her surprise, he hoists her up, "I know my way outta tight spots!"

The wolf comes prowling and sees no one. Where was its prey? The scent leads up. It cranes its nose upward and sees the god hop just over the roof, having jumped wall to wall holding the human. Yato makes a neener face at the wolf just before disappearing. The wolf growls and howls a long note.

"Oh no ..." Hiyori glimpses other masked Ayakashi appear, "It's called its friends."

"They all have masks... Shoot, someone's controlling them. They don't usually gather like this-"

A large claw bursts from behind and swipes at Yato's back, costing him his footing. He bites back a yell. As luck would have it, they were just in between buildings. Hiyori gasps a little when she sees blood. Yato merely grips her tightly and they both fall down into the gap. They both land heavily onto the ground. Hiyori is largely unhurt, Yato having effectively cushioned her somewhat. The giant bear Ayakashi drops down on all fours and roars triumphantly. Other Ayakashi gather, some slithering and crawling, others guarding the rooftops. They all leer at the trapped prey, but make no further movement.

"Yato... Yato?!" Hiyori squirms out of his loosened grasp. She tries to rouse him. Her eyes look about nervously at all the phantoms.

"Unh..." Yato winces, gripping his side. One shoulder of his suit is torn open, revealing torn flesh. His back is seeping with blood from the bear. In labored gasps between pangs of pain, he tries to reassure her, "Hiyori … don't move..."

"Kaou, roar."

A loud screech is suddenly heard. The Ayakashi all look up in fright and begin to paw furiously. Hiyori clasps her head, trying to shield her ears. Yato grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. The noise is kicked up a single hertz and suddenly the Ayakashi shatter like glass, cleansed. The masks clatter to the floor. A _waraji_ sandal touches the ground softly, followed by another, as a deity in a divine cloak descends gracefully.

Yato opens one eye cautiously. The sound has stopped. This stranger turns around and he can see a plum branch in his right hand. The cloaked figure offers his free hand to Hiyori. She hesitates, then grasps it. Then he helps Yato up.

"T-thank you," Hiyori bows, breathless, "We would've been dead if it weren't for you, um … Mister …"

"... It was nothing," The rescuer responds in a throaty voice.

"Hey, she just asked you who you were!" Yato blurts, pointing his finger accusingly, "And I'm curious too! I'm pretty sure I saw you today at the cross-section with all those cloud Ayakashi!"

"Yato!" Hiyori tries to shut him up, "I'm sorry for his-"

The stranger holds up a hand and stops her mid-sentence, "I'm sorry. That was impolite of me. But as you can see... I am a _Magatsukami_. It would do you better to not know who I am."

"Oh, another god of destruction, huh? Well, you're lookin' at a former one right here!" Yato puffs his chest out proudly, "'Course I'm a god of fortune now!"

Hiyori slaps him lightly on the back, making him cringe from his wound. He doubles over, much to her surprise, "OW!"

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, Yato! I forgot..." She looks to the god who saved them and bows briskly, "Thanks very much for the assist. I better get him to a place to heal though..."

"Oh, of course."

"Um … if there's anything we can do for you..."

"You can tell me where Tenjin's shrine is. I'm kind of lost."

"Huh? But you can't miss it, really..." Hiyori pauses, "There's a school just west of here, go down the main road from there and you'll run into this long path of stairs with two statues. The shrine's at the very top."

"Much obliged... Your tail's sticking out."

"Eh?" Hiyori glances behind to see her 'cord' exposed. She'd slipped into projection unknowingly. Again.

…

Exam week proved busy work for Tenjin's shrine. The keepers scurry about, making sure visitors were happy and keeping the courtyard clean. Streams of students eager for passing grades bow at the _torii_ before continuing beside the _Sei-chu_. At the offertory box altar, they respectfully remove their head-wear and throw in the usual five-yen. Ring the bell, bow twice, close your eyes and pray in earnest, clap twice and one final bow …

Tenjin wanders among the goers, mingling and observing. He is especially close to the young girls, blushing if they mentioned his name in praise.

"I can always trust on Tenjin to give me a boost!"

"Last time I had, like, no time to study! I prayed and I passed!"

Tsuyu smiles at her lord's jubilance. Despite one side of the hill having caved in, he was still in good spirits at least. His face suddenly changes when the crowd shifts, allowing him to glimpse the straw-hat sticking out in the crowd. Fudou Magatsuhi.

The Magatsukami seems to notice him as well. A little girl follows by his side obediently, a plum branch sticking out of the side of her head. They both make their way to the _Sei-chu_ before the temple doors, staring quietly. A tension builds in their stares, unspoken.

"You're doing well," Fudou coughs, breaking the staring contest, "Better than I thought."

"... What are you here for, you Magatsukami?" Tenjin spits out the last word. _Magatsukami_. God of depravity and calamity. He could just barely stand Yato as it was, "Surely not to disrupt Heaven at this time of year?"

"Would anyone be foolish enough to brashly do so?"

"I don't know. These have been turbulent weeks," Tenjin says, recalling the events of Bishamon and Ebisu in the recent time, "I plan to keep my realm in order, at least. Now, what do you want?"

"Hm..." Fudou takes off his hat and looks about with little interest, "Some wine of purification, maybe? Or do you still have that Water Place where they wash their hands? And an _Omamori_ charm would be nice-"

"Are you making fun of me?" Tenjin sternly cuts him off, his eyes angling in quivering rage, "Do you take me for a fool?!"

"No. I speak in earnest," Fudou arches his eyebrows upwards, taken aback by the hostility.

Tenjin feels Tsuyu grip his arm and loosens his expression. Sighing he relents, "Take what you want. And get out."

"You're still mad as ever, _Sugawara No Michizane_."

A loud rumble of thunder issues, though there's not a cloud in the sky. Students turn to see that all the lanterns have fallen, crushed, by the temple steps. The chatter is reduced as a nasty gale sweeps through.

Tenjin turns slowly, aura blazing, to the Magatsukami, ready to blast him to pieces, "You dare utter that name here, you lowly _Amemasu_?"

"Hey, that's not nice you old fart!" The little girl accompanying Fudou retorts, sticking her tongue out in insult.

This only adds to the god's rage. The air only thickens with brimming energy, ancient energy that once almost destroyed the _shishinden_ in Tokyo. Fudou moves in front of the girl, quieting her. He gets down into crouching position and pushes the girl down as well. She kneels reluctantly, albeit some mutters.

"... I only wanted to gauge you, Tenjin. I meant no offense," He speaks calmly, in even tones, "Please forgive Ume's tongue. Ume, apologize."

"Urgh … Sorry."

"Get out … GET OUT!" Tenjin roars.

Fudou remounts his hat and the two quickly make their exit. Tenjin tears away from Tsuyu and enters his own quarters, slamming the panel door extra hard. Tsuyu cringes at the sound of furniture flung and broken. By then the crowd had largely vacated. Class was starting.

"What was that all about?" Mayu asks Tsuyu. Many of the other _shinki_ are huddled in gossiping groups.

"That was the Magatsukami Fudou Magatsuhi. He came for some things … and called Tenjin by his old name."

Mayu breathes sharply. Tenjin was a touchy person about his past as the violent ghost of the exiled scholar. In vengeance, he'd hurled lightning bolts at and flooded the Imperial City. Humans only deified him posthumously to appease him. To this day, he had his reservations about humans. Yet he continues, as the God of learning, to dote on students like Hiyori Iki.

"... Another Magatsukami is here? Why didn't we report him?!"

"Heaven is currently not speaking on such matters they consider trivial. Hopefully this passes over as just a cloud," Tsuyu murmurs, "He seemed peaceful enough, that Fudou."

"...Was he an old acquaintance?"

"... It was a long time ago. A strange god with a straw hat came from the northern island. We thought him to be of Ainu origin, like those other gods that have been forgotten. He and Tenjin never interacted extensively, so I'm not really sure of their exchanges."

"...That was an odd _shinki_ at his side. She had a branch sticking out of her head!" Mayu decides to change the topic.

"I don't know. I feel some sort of kinship with her, I'll say. But I don't think she's ever been seen here before..."

"So she might be a plum spirit like you, Tsuyu- _san_?"

"... That would be a viable explan-"

The chatter is interrupted by a sudden tremor. Though slight, the shrine area felt especially susceptible. The surrounding buildings barely noticed their drinks ripple. The shrine workers did not take heed to anything. It was only felt by those non-human.

Birds flew from the temple in haste when several rats, large as a person's face, burst forth from the shrine floor. They spread from the shrine in large numbers, carpeting the ground with what looked like a moving brown carpet. Tenjin's _shinki_ shriek in terror as the wave of rodents scurry underfoot. A loud groan is heard from the cordoned-off area of the shrine where it collapsed. It sounds like the gnashing of many metal blades.


	3. Raigou Tesso

"Yatty!" The goddess of poverty and misfortune practically throws open the door to the boys room, "I called you three times already! You've got a job!"

"Give it a rest, Kofuku," Yukine yawns a little before returning to his workbook, "He's been like this all morning."

Yatogami is curled up in his futon blanket, a motionless lump in the corner.

"Aw, come on! No moping!" Kofuku swats the lumpy thing, "You come home with wounds after walking Hiyorin home and you didn't have anything to say about it! What happened?"

Yato remains silent. His eyes close as he angrily remembers after they'd escaped thanks to that other god's interference.

* * *

"Owww..." Yato whines as Hiyori swabs his wounds with alcohol. They retreated back to her house, where the two find refuge in her room.

"Hold still! That bear did a number on you," She pauses and sighs, "Why don't you want to go to the hospital? All I have is a first-aid here..."

"I'm fine URK-!" Yato tenses as the alcohol burns. He continues in a strained voice, "...See? No problem at all..."

Hiyori sighs at his bad acting, "We sure are lucky that god saved us."

"Hm," Yato goes silent suddenly, "I didn't like his eyes."

"Eh? What about them?"

"Remember Rabo?" A shiver tingles down Hiyori's spine at the mention of that deceased _magatsukami_ , "They were the same."

"... So you think … He's up to no good?" Hiyori patches a gauze over the cleaned wound, "But he helped us after all. Maybe he's like you, Yato. Misunderstood."

"Hm," Yato snorts.

"Ok! Done!"

Yato pulls his jersey down. Hiyori gives him a light pat on the back for good measure. He straightens, stricken, and looks at her with irritation.

"So? Come back if it itches ok? I'll patch you up anytime."

"Y-Yeah..." He mutters, "You did a good job..."

"Well yeah! I'm going to be running the clinic with Masaomi some day! After I go to med school and all," She sighs dreamily, "Imagine … I'll probably go abroad to study!"

"..." Yato tenses at her mention of leaving the Land of the Rising Sun. He could never reach her beyond the shores. He briskly opens the window and jumps out onto her lawn, making a quick exit.

"HEY!" Hiyori, clearly surprised, pokes her head out to glimpse him sprint away, "Use the door next time!"

* * *

"Oi," Without warning, Daikoku roughly grabs the blanketed lump and unfurls it with one brusque motion, sending Yato colliding with the wall, "Didn't you hear Kofuku? She said you got work you vagabond!"

"Ow, ow, ow! OK, OK!" Yato rubs his back gingerly, minding his healing wound, "What is it?"

"Tsuyu called for you. You were asleep so I said I'd send you over later," Kofuku announces as-a-matter-of-factually.

"Tsuyu?" Yato scratches his head before the light bulb turns on and he remembers, "Oh, right, Tenjin's plum spirit. Why did she call? Does he want something? Why send her over?"

"Not sure. Didn't ask," Kofuku puts a pensive finger to her lips, "Mayu did come with her. She mentioned some kind of an infestation … or something?"

"Alright, alright," Yato stands with reluctance, "C'mon, Yukine."

The _hafuri_ follows. Kofuku waves goodbye to the two as they leave the premises, "Go get 'em you two!"

Only Yukine seems to notice her send-off. Yato quickens his stride and his _shinki_ has to run to catch up.

"Yato! What happened between you and Hiyori last night! I shoulda come, right? That's why you're hurt," Yukine attempts to strike up a conversation, "Come on! We're supposed to tell each other this kind of stuff!"

"... No we're not," Yato mutters out of the corner of his mouth. He hadn't given Hiyori's present to Yukine at all, instead hiding it in a slot behind his miniature shrine. It was out of sheer willpower he had not opened it. Of course, that wasn't all that was ticking him off. The stray god entered a fouler mood thinking of how he didn't get a present, lost to a stranger, and how Hiyori might leave once she got into grad school. Oh, the thought of it was searing! Eventually, as he neared the shrine stairs of Tenjin, he slowed. Mayu sees him coming. She'd stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting. She dips her head lightly in greeting.

"Hello, Yatogami. _Hafuri_ Yukine."

"What's the job? Let's get this over with..." Yato rudely blurts.

"Well that's no way to -YEEEK!" The _shinki_ jumps into Yato's arms as something large and brown scurries past her foot, "GET IT AWAY FROM MEEE! GET RID OF IT, GET RID OF IT!"

Yukine removes his coat with a sigh and swipes it like a fishing net, nabbing the creature. The bulge in the makeshift bag thrashes about violently, then goes still. Yukine gingerly opens the neck a peek and pulls back just in time before two sharp incisors poke out, snapping viciously.

"I... I think it's a rat..."

"A rat?" Yato smirks at Mayu in his arms, "This is the 'infestation' you want me to take care of?"

"It's no funny matter! Put me down!" The god practically drops the _shinki_ , who totters to her feet, "Honestly! Did you see how big that thing was?! They're swarming the shrine! I was going to sweep the yard this morning, but the broom handle had been chewed in two!"

"Ok, hungry rats. So?"

"Are you taking the job or not?!"

"Sure, sure. Where's Tenjin? I'd like to discuss my payment in private."

"... I'm afraid he's in a mood," Mayu bites her lower lip, "Some god of depravity came this morning and made a blunder. He's not seeing anyone."

"... Straw hat? Black _haori?_ " Yato quips.

"How did you know?"

"...Just a wild guess."

"Well," Mayu wrings her hands, "You'd best get to it. I swear, they're hiding everywhere."

Yato starts climbing as Yukine lets the rat go and flaps his coat a bit before re-donning it. As the duo ascend the stairs, the rustling of rodent movement among the bush lining the side of the stone steps is evident. Yukine jumps a little when one pokes its cone-shaped face out at him. Several others poke out, their reddish eyes fixed on the Yatogami. Finally they reach the _sei-chu_ at the summit. The yard is empty.

"Can't believe they're all so scared of a couple of nibblers..." Yato runs a hand through his hair, "Ok, let's get hunting."

"Yato! There's one!"

One solitary rat slinks along the wall of the shrine. It looks straight at the god and boy, unafraid. Instead, it hisses and turns around, walking rather slowly.

"... Yer mine! Sekki!" Yukine quickly transforms into the twin katanas. Yato grabs them and makes a mad slash at the rat. But it really is hard hunting a rabbit with a cannon... "Hold still you little-!"

The rat scurries away, unscathed. It turns its head to look at the two hunters, who keep up in mad pursuit.

"Yato! Isn't this a bit overboard!" Yukine calls to him within the sealed space, "It'd be easier if I could help!"

"Almost... got it...!" Yato was not listening to his guidepost. All this slashing was relieving his head of those awful thoughts. Stupid rat, stupid Ayakashi, stupid present he didn't get! "Draw a boundary!"

Yukine does as commanded. But he's just a little slow, and the rat pops out before the final wall is erected. It hops into a large hole where a corner of the shrine caved. Yato stops short of the warning tape. He peers at the abyss and hears the wind whistle. A familiar stench of something like _shikome_ or a musty attic rises from the hole. It suddenly dawns on Yato that the pit is in fact a large vent.

"Could Tenjin's shrine have collapsed … because of these mice opening a vent?"

A rumble issues forth from the chasm and the air is filled with the sound of gnashing metal. Yato teeters before stepping back from the edge. Rats stream from the shrine surroundings and surge forth like a wave. They begin pouring into the hole. A large amount of them begin nipping at Yato's legs, trying to topple him over.

"OW! Hey, stop!" It is not pleasant having these filthy rodents try and crawl up your thighs, "Ah-AGHH!"

A big rat pounces at his face, knocking him off his feet. He lands on the brown sea of rats and they all swarm over him. He could see nothing but these little freaks and their huge teeth. They bite at his clothes and proceed to drag him down into the pit.

"YATO! YATO!"

Yato strains to heed Yukine's calls. Vicious bites at his fingers, however, cause him to lose his grip on the swords. Without thinking, he calls out, "Revert, Sekki!"

The swords become the young boy again. Yukine's eyes grow wide as the rats surge on him also. The two are dragged, screaming, into the pit.

"DAMMIT, YATOOO!"

The last of the rodents scurries into the darkness. Tenjin's shrine is left quiet once more. His _shinki_ peer out and put a cautious foot on the shrine grounds. So far, so good. Not a rat to be heard or seen.

"They got rid of them!" Some of them hug in joy, "Thank Heaven, I couldn't sleep at all!"

Mayu looks about, confused. _Where was the delivery god?_

…

"I'm going out, Grandma!"

Hiyori closes the door behind her and starts off to school. She'd made plans to meet with Yama and Ami. They were going to go to school together. On the way, she sees some townspeople gathered at the road to Tenjin's shrine. It appears to be closed off.

"Excuse me, what's going on?"

"There's been a ruckus since this mornin'. Seems like there was a rat problem."

"The old shrine must have had a nest. It's being closed off now until the exterminators come."

"Oh..." Hiyori remembers Daikoku's mention of Tenjin's shrine having collapsed. Could it be related somehow?

She sees Mayu and Tsuyu standing by the _sei-chu_ and waves. The _shinki_ notices and returns the gesture, albeit timidly. Those of the the Far Shore cannot be seen by these normal humans. To invite the _hanyou_ into conversation was to declare her insane by human perception. The three convene a little away from the crowd.

"It's good to see you're okay, Mayu- _san,_ " Hiyori pauses thoughtfully before asking, "Is Tenjin doing well?"

"Oh, no, nothing could possibly make him any madder," Mayu smiles a little ruefully, "He's calmed down a bit from his spell this morning, but he hasn't been paying attention to the problem as of yet."

"It's a small thing after all," Tsuyu says despite her worried expression, "This was taken care of swiftly by the Yatogami."

"Yato? So he solved the problem?"

"Yes, but now I can't find him anywhere," Mayu looks about worriedly, "He's always eager for payment."

"... I, I better get to school."

Hiyori hurries to the rendezvous point, but doubt weighed in her mind. Could Yato have gotten in trouble? But it was just a simple problem, wasn't it? And surely Yukine as his guidepost was enough deterrent.

"Hiyori!" Her friends are already there, waiting, "Where've you been? Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Sorry!" She shoves her worries down a bit. Come on, Yato will be fine … She hopes.

…

"Ohhh, unh..." Yato shifts in the dirt and darkness painfully. Those rats really gave it to him. His whole body hurt, "Urgh … Yukine?"

He slowly sits up, mindful of the ebbing pain from all those sharp teeth and claws. They were gone now, but where was he? The rats dragged him down into the vent … but this wasn't exactly Yomi. Blindly, he fumbles for his _shinki_. He feels Yukine's coat hood and pulls at it. His eyes begin adjusting to the darkness and he can just barely make out the boy's hair and face.

"... Yukine?"

"... Stupid jersey..." Yukine says with difficulty. His face is contorted with pain, "What kind of idiot tells me to revert … and be mauled by rats!?"

"Heh, sorry..." Yato sighs with relief, "Can you move? We're in the place where Tenjin's shrine collapsed. There's something familiar here though ..."

"Ugh, who cares? How do we get out?" Yukine sits up and checks his arm, "I really, really need a bath."

"Oh yeah," Yato chuckles lightly, "I forget you're scared of the dark!"

"Oh you-!"

"Shh!" Yato abruptly shushes Yukine, putting a finger to his lips, "Did you hear that?"

The pitter-patter of tiny feet in the darkness … along with the sound of a draft can be heard.

"There's our way out," Yato holds out his hand, "Sekki."

There is a brief flash of light when Yukine transforms, allowing Yato to glimpse a tunnel. He gropes about the edge of the walls as he walks, careful not to trip on wayward stones. The air is stale and musty down here, bringing up undesirable memories. Memories back when he was trapped in Yomi, with Nora and facing Izanami. This place was almost too familiar in environment, and it made him sick.

A small crack of light appears far away. Yato cautiously makes his way and it grows brighter … and brighter …

Then a rat runs over his foot, towards the light. He pulls back a little and his eyes readjust. The light is coming from a single sconce in some sort of chamber. Again he is reminded of the encounter with all those _shikome_ and Izanami's horrid form. He hesitates going any further.

"...Yato? What's wrong?"

"..." Yato feels his sweat drip and swallows. He takes a step forward, "Nothing."

The sound of squeaking and little paws grows louder and louder. Yato steps foot into the chamber wall and almost yelps with surprise.

Rats. Large, small and medium sized rats of all colors. Brown, black, grey, white … They all perched on top of what looked like an old underground library. Scrolls and books, ancient and new, are strewn about and packed full into shelves. The rats pick up the literature and proceed to chew on the pages and tear the material. Most shocking of all was the large rat in an orange monk robe. It stands taller than Yato on its hind feet and the rats seem to obey this entity. At Yato's entry, one of its ears swivel and it turns. Its face is grotesquely remnant of a human.

"Eugh!" Yukine shakes a bit in Yato's hand, "What the-?!"

"Welcome, Yatogami!" The large rat speaks in a thunderous tone, revealing sharp, metallic teeth lining his mouth by the dozens, "I've been expecting you."

"Uh huh … " Yato can only nod, "...Who are you...?"

"Raigou Tesso. But please, call me Tesso," He bows. And so do all his subordinates, "It is such an honor, god of fortune."

"Uhh," Yato is flattered despite the situation, "Y-you know me?"

"Well, I may have been literally living under a rock this whole time, but I do keep some record," Tesso's tail winds and picks up a heavy tome with ease, dropping it into his bony, clawed hands, "See, here you are..."

He leafs through the yellowed pages and points to a page with Yato's name and personal information inscribed. The page looks relatively new compared to previous entries.

"WOAH!" Yato's eyes light up and he drops Yukine to ogle at his entry, "I-I'm in a book! I must be somewhat famous, right? Right?!"

"Yato!" Yukine smacks his head in exasperation, "Yato! Focus! We don't know this guy!"

"You must be his _hafuri_."

"YATO!"

"Don't worry, I mean neither of you ill," The rat-man ambles over to a tall stack of books and scroll. He casually plucks a scroll and proceeds to talk whilst nibbling on the parchment, "You, being a former god of destruction, set off my little ones, who thought you were a threat. So they thought to suck you down the vent."

He turns to the multitude of rodents and hisses at them vehemently in reproach, causing them to draw back. He turns back to his guests, "Sorry. It seems no matter how much they eat, they can't absorb the material."

Yato reluctantly turns back into the conversation, clutching the record, "Um, you wouldn't happen to have copies of this...?"

"No," Tesso's tail lashes like a whip and suddenly the book is out of Yato's hands. It lands neatly in a stack, away from the group, "Every book here is a one of a kind. I own this library, and I don't allow stealing."

"Aww... Revert, Sekki."

Yukine jumps to his feet and comes between Tesso and Yato, his fingers poised to draw a boundary. His hawthorn eyes are anxiously darting about, minding the rats' movements, "Come on, Yato. We gotta get outta here."

"Oh, right. So, Tesso," Yato folds his arms behind his head, "Where's the exit here? We're not exactly comfortable in a place so much like Yomi."

"... This is the underground by the border of _Meido_ , of Yomi. There's a vent right about there," Tesso points at a bookshelf positioned in front of a cracked wall, "It'll lead you out."

"... And what are you doing under Tenjin's shrine?" Yukine casts a suspicious look on Tesso, "Did you cause his shrine to collapse?"

"It's is close to the eclipse, don't you know? Those of the Far and Near Shore will be drawn together. I wouldn't be surprised if more vents began to open."

"... You're … Not planning something, are you? Dragging other people here, maybe?" Yato knows Tenjin's _shinki_ would die of fright down here.

"I'm just an old librarian who used to pursue nirvana. Now I want to live out my days peacefully as the protector of this place. Just me and my rats. But if you're interested in knowing... anything, anything at all, you'll know where to find me," Tesso's ear twitches at the squeaking of some rats, "This is fate, see? We are supposed to meet here."

"What?" Yato and Yukine look at each other with confused looks.

"I've been living under the god of learning's shrine for a long time. I know much, as you can see, from all this literature I consume. There-"

A loud rumble interrupts the librarian's monologue. He looks up worriedly, as do Yato and Yukine.

"What is that?!"

"Hurry, you must leave!" Tesso shoves aside the bookshelf, "This space is not so stable to support us all!"

"Yato, come on!" Yukine disappears first through the vent.

"..." Yato looks back hesitantly, "You said this was fate. Does that mean I'll come back here?"

"Yes."

Yato ducks into the crevice and finds himself popping out under the floorboard space of the shrine. Yukine is already making his way to the shrine perimeter. The god follows. When they are free of the enclosed space and out in the open, they stretch. Then they notice how ragged the two of them look. Their clothes are bitten and full of tiny holes. Dirt streaks on their faces and there were teeth marks on their skin. They look infectious.

"Tsuyu? Tsuyu! I-"

They turn to see Tenjin open the panel leading into the shrine. He gapes at the two disheveled misfits before his shrine and they look back with innocent eyes. Yato grins.

"Yo, Tenjin! I got rid of your problem!"

"W... What?" Tenjin shuffles down to the cobblestone floor, "What's going on here? Where's Tsuyu?"

"Tenjin!"

The plum spirit and Mayu appear at the _sei-chu_ by the _torii_. She runs up to Tenjin, who looks relieved to see her.

"I'm glad you're out and about."

"Ahem, that was nothing," Tenjin coughs, "I can't let something so insignificant as that _amemasu_ get the best of me. Now..."

He points his folded fan at the two boys, "What are they doing, looking like that?"

"Oh..." Mayu quips, "We … had a slight problem in your absence. But Yatogami has taken care of it soundly."

"Problem? Did he fix my shrine?" Tenjin peers toward the collapsed posterior, "I see not."

"Um … About that..."

Yato tells the god of knowledge about the vent in the pit and the huge rat-man Tesso who is living in a library beneath with hordes of rats. Tenjin pales.

"Rats … by the hundreds … under my shrine?" He wheezes, "And... Tesso?"

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice guy, seeing as he helped us find a way out and all …"

A sudden gust blows through the area. A single lightning bolt falls like a spear from the sky and strikes the ground between Tenjin and the stray cat and his _hafuri_. Yato and Yukine's lips are instantly zipped. Tenjin speaks in a low, controlled voice that threatens to explode.

"First, my shrine collapses. Then that lowly _amemasu_ … and now that rat?" Tenjin turns around, heading back into his shrine, "I'm calling for Heaven's intervention, NOW!"

"Tenjin!" Tsuyu pleads, "The heavens are currently-"

"THEY WILL RID ME OF THESE PESTS SO I MAY REBUILD MY SHRINE IN PEACE, OR I WILL RAIN DESTRUCTION ON THIS LAND AS I HAVE BEFORE!" The god slams the panel shut in fervor, cracking the wooden frame a bit. The stragglers are tongue-tied.

"...Uh-"

"Here," Mayu forces a five- _yen_ coin into Yato's hand, shooting him a firm look, "Please, leave now."

"... Some thanks," Yato pockets the money and starts walking away quickly, "Let's go, Yukine."

Yukine is in no mood to stay on the shrine grounds of an angry Tenjin. The two run off quickly, leaving Mayu and Tsuyu standing before the shrine.

"... What is going on?"

Tsuyu looks at the worried Mayu, but says nothing. There is a sour scent of plums in the light wind that blows over the town. It mellows as it passes, turning into but a scent of something ethereal, like a camellia. Tided by this ominous wind, Ayakashi of the dozens begin gathering about atop an old dwelling outside town limits, all of them with a mask. At the head of the horde is Fudou and Nora, addressing the little army.

"I want the girl alive," Fudou slashes authoritatively through the air with Fujisaki's brush, "I do not need her body, but if she does not project, take the whole thing."

Low grunts and growls of acknowledgment ripple through the crowd. With a flick of the brush, they all disperse.

"You're bold, Fudou- _san,_ " Nora looks to the dark god appreciatively, "Attacking in broad daylight, and not even waiting until dusk. You do command with authority, don't you?"

"... I'm not so used to this as you think, Nora," He only takes one look at her before shaking his head, "It's confusing, addressing you. You are a Nora, but your name is Nora..."

"Father's offer still stands. You can give me a name you prefer."

"No thank you. This brush is heavy enough assistance from your father," Fudou sits down and takes off his hat, "I need no other _shinki_."

"... If you're earnest in this endeavor, and I do like it," Nora crouches next to him, her eyes fixed on the stoic god, "You'll be running into Yato for sure. He's attached to the silly thing."

"... Will that be a problem?"

"Father requests you avoid killing Yato. You can punish him, of course. He's been a bad 'runaway son,'" Nora chuckles, tilting her head to the side, "A perfect punishment would be to sever the _hanyou_."

"Well, then. I hope I do not disappoint."

"Yes, I hope so."

Nora is gone, leaving Fudou alone on the roof. His long hair streams in the faint wind. Ume materializes next to him and snuggles against his arm. They both gaze up to the sky, where an eclipse is being scheduled to happen soon.

"It won't be long now."


	4. Conceptions

_A solitary child treks slowly, steadily, through the piling snowdrifts. Flakes catch on his ragged straw hat. It's a wonder he doesn't shiver, clothed only in a ragged, gray, sleeveless kimono and torn shorts with no shoes. Here, in this barren land of winter, he searches for something. But what? That, even he was not sure of._

 _Weary, he wanders to a single tree, hoping to rest. To his surprise, among the roots lie a dainty figure. A girl, with long, glossy black hair, in a beautiful flowered yukata, leans against the tree, her eyes closed. Even more surprising were the Ayakashi littered about her, all covered in falling snow. They were all sleeping, it seems. The boy looks up in surprise that the tree is green in this winter weather; even buds are sprouting. What an odd tree._

 _Shrugging off his awe, the boy takes cautious steps around the slumbering spirits and nestles himself against the tree trunk, next to the girl. Of course, he maintains some space, scooting away. The cold snow and wet bark did not bother him so much. He tilts his hat to cover his face and proceeds to fall asleep._

...

"...Thus the algorithm requires that it be carried with the following sequence of logarithmic patterns, starting with..."

Hiyori tries not to tune the teacher out. She was thoroughly bored. Trying to put Yato out of her mind hasn't worked. She looks out the window for about the fifth time in the same class. Her jaw almost drops.

Ayakashi. There seems to be a blanket about the town of phantoms. One was large and oblong, like an abalone shell, and floated aimlessly across the sky. Small blob Ayakashi stuck harmlessly against the window; although harmless, Hiyori couldn't quell her rising fear. So many Ayakashi in the city … only spells trouble for people influenced by them.

If anything good comes from this, it's the probability Yato might get an influx of jobs. Probability, by the way, is the subject of the question the teacher calls on the distracted Hiyori to solve. While she tries to gather about her wits, trouble is indeed brewing in the city.

"My son just went up and left!" The old mother wailed, "I found your number on his desk. You're a friend, right? Please, find him! He said he'd kill himself..."

"...Cripes..." Yato, grasping his katanas, leaps roof to roof, an anxious expression on his face, "So many of these Ayakashi..."

"We can't focus on that right now. The lady's son is in danger," Yukine says firmly, "We'll have to clean up eventually. You've got a lot of calls, Yato."

"Yeah, yeah, I know... Now, if I were a suicidal teen, where would I go...?"

"We just passed the bridge. And there's no sign he's on a rooftop," Yukine bites his lip, "Somewhere high? Or maybe in somewhere he wouldn't be missed...?"

"... Yo, miss?" Yato stops to phone up his client, "Did you ever take your son anywhere he liked? Like a park or something … That may not be there anymore?"

"No … We've barely gone out since his father left us... The last place we went to as a family, that was several kilometers out of town! It was some bluffs by the sea..." The voice stops in realization before crying, "OHH!"

"Thanks," Yato claps the phone closed before the mother can start bawling, "We'd better make this quick."

He nimbly makes it past town limits. The scenery goes by quickly: the road where he'd escaped Yomi, the woodland where Ebisu died … A scent of saltwater grows as he nears the seaside area. He stops by a car parked haphazardly on the side of the road. He heads from there into the woods, sure it'd lead him to the bluffs.

And it did. Once all the branches were out of the way, he could see the sea. The midday sun made the blue water and white waves beautiful. At the edge of the bluff stands a human, a young man. He turns at the sound of the Yatogami. His eyes are empty.

"... You're … Yatogami... The delivery god..."

"... Yo. You're the one who calls me nearly as much as Masaomi for toilet paper..." Yato scratches his head and shifts a bit uncomfortably, "What do you think you're doing? Go home. Your mom's worried."

"...Right. About that..." The human takes a step back, towards the edge. His foot pushes some loose pebbles over the edge, "I... don't think I can..."

"HEY!" Yukine tenses, "Yato! Reason with him or something!"

"Hey, quiet! I got this! Remember the other guy I saved last time? He jumped and I still saved him!" Yato turns back to the human, "What d'you mean 'you can't?' Come on, stop fooling around."

"...Every time I think about how I'm still stuck in my mother's house... in my forties … my feet seem to move on their own..." The man looks down a bit sadly, "Maybe this is what's gotta be done. I'm running away, like my dad did..."

"..." Yato tenses at the thought. He was his father's son. That was an indisputable fact. How he tried to hide it from those he loved and cared about … because his father was a horrible person, and he didn't want to be associated with him … all that just made things more complicated, "You don't have to be like your father. No one has to be like their parents."

"... But we end up more or less like them, don't we? If not worse..." As the man speaks, the ground around his feet begins to sprout dark tentacles that wrap about his legs, "Why fight it?"

"Because-!" Yato slashes a hand through the air, "You're your own person! Why don't you look around! You... Huh?"

Yato looks down and sees the same tentacles becoming visible around his own legs. A wavy shadow connects between him and the man. Suddenly, Yato's legs begin moving toward the human. The human smiles a little sympathetically.

"You see? We're both bound to it... Fate."

Yato strains to move. He almost considers cutting off his own feet, but realizes that wouldn't accomplish anything. Whatever this Ayakashi was, it was feeding off the father sentiment he shared with this human. The two stand by the edge and suddenly, their hijacked legs make a jump off.

Bluffs are typically rounded, so before hitting water, one would crack their skulls on rock. Some never make it below, their bodies stranded on the craggy walls. Yato feels his legs return once he's left the ground and he quickly tries to make a stab for grip. As he twists in the air, he looks down into the waterside and sees a huge shadow, the size of the cliffs, in the water. His movement is suddenly stricken. An ugly eyeball is visible just below the surface. Yato hears the man murmur something before his own brain is overtaken by a series of ugly nightmares. Thoughts, festering and overwhelming, about Hiyori, Bishamon, Ebisu, Yukine, Nora … and his father; they all flooded his mind in one forceful torrent. Unable to resist, he is washed away by the illusion.

Yukine feels Yato's touch slip and his body slacken. The boy panics, seeing Yato and the human have both slipped into some sort of catatonic state. Their eyes are empty. He looks down at the eyeball, protected from it's mind-prying by the sealed space. Could he maybe break the illusion by cutting the eye? It was worth a shot. The water was coming up fast. Concentrating on the pupil, he tries to mimic Kazuma, making a single boundary, sharp and strong, and delivers it much like a slash. It hurls stronger and faster than when he fought Kugaha.

The boundary collides with the water in one massive splash. Before Yukine can see the result, all three of them drop into the water. Murky inkiness obscures much visibility, but Yukine can see more eyes suddenly open, like lights in the dark. The shadow coalesces into a more solid form and the boy can only tremble inward. The Ayakashi spans much of the water around the bluff walls. Its body was wide and thin, like cloth, with many tentacles wriggling about and eyes on its underside. The eye Yukine injured was at the concentric center. It was still blinking.

"Yato …" Yukine hoped his voice would carry into his master's mind, "YATO!"

A jolt runs through the Yatogami's body. He seems to have mildly recovered from the illusion. Sluggishly, he reaches for his swords and struggles to clear the fog from his head. That was tough, since they were underwater and he was already going dizzy from lack of air.

"Yato! Gosh, I thought …" Yukine redirects his focus, "...We gotta grab the human or he'll die!"

Yato locates the sinking human amidst the murkiness and grabs the back of his collar. As he's trying to pull up, however, he feels a heaviness set over him and the newly acquired dead-weight. He looks down and sees the tentacles have reattached all over his and the man's bodies. They were dragging them down.

The god with his quick thinking slices deftly at the appendages, and they flail about, loose. With that, he quickly kicks upward to relieve his burning lungs. He just barely breaks the surface before losing his breath. He takes in gulps of air, spitting water. Shoot, he was tired. Was it a side effect of the hypnosis? The human is out cold.

The Ayakashi's looming shape burgeons as it nears the hapless group stranded just at the surface. Yato can feel its tentacles slithering about, tighter than before. But he still had a free hand, even holding the human above water.

"You stupid _koromodako_...!" He angrily curses as he raises the katana high, "You shoulda kept your mind-games to yourself!"

 _CLEANSE!_

A humongous splash erupts from the impact of the sword slicing cleanly through the Ayakashi and impacting the water. The sheer force throws even Yato out and up towards the cliff side. He's tossed out of the bay and just near enough to the rocks that he could snag a hold with one arm. His other held his two swords and the burdensome human. Below, the Ayakashi dissipates into salt, disappearing into the surrounding water. The Yatogami had no more strength to heave himself to safety. His arm is about to slip when a hand suddenly pulls him up. He looks up to see the _magatsukami_.

Fudou carries the group back onto the upper cliffs, where ground was stable. Yato collapses onto the grass and rock, exhausted. Yukine reverts and plops down next to him. The human coughs weakly, emptying his lungs of water.

"... Thanks," says Yato grudgingly between breaths, "You really saved us."

"... What were you doing?" Fudou looks at the unconscious human with distaste, "A God of Fortune … I thought that's what you said."

"... Well, yeah," Yato looks up to the sky, "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't help people. I'm a god who's got responsibility now: to help others."

"You could bask in Heaven like others. You have a shrine, and land in _Takamagahara_ , no?"

"Yeah … Hey, wait," Yato sits up and looks oddly at Fudou, "What were you doing around the area, anyway?"

"There was a large wave of Ayakashi flooding towards the city. I thought I might look for a source," Fudou turns toward the direction of the city, "It seems it was a good decision. But now I think we'd best return."

"...Could this be because of the eclipse Tesso mentioned?" Yukine sits up, looking at Yato.

"Maybe."

"So, you've met the librarian of the Underworld," Fudou laughs dryly, "I guess I'm not the only one drawn here by the eclipse then."

"We gotta go now, Yato!" Yukine jumps to his feet, "Hiyori and the others-!"

"Yep, yeah yeah, phew," Yato wrings out water from his scarf, "I'm gonna need a nice, hot, bath..."

The two gods of depravity begin running back towards the city. Yato notices Fudou does not have his divine cloak with him. Otherwise, he would have had him carry the human.

"Hey, Yato."

"What, Yukine?"

"I wasn't affected by the Ayakashi's eye. But you were. What ... was that?"

"..." Yato is silent. What he saw was the worst of his fears realized. Hiyori hated him, Bishamon hated him, Yukine left him … He was a stray once again. His status had been reduced to a cult god and he was shunned everywhere, by everyone. Except Father. He was left with no one but his father to turn to.

 _That's right, Yaboku. You only ever need family. Me and Nora will be here for you, always..._

The worst part was, he believed it. How could his faith in his current happiness be so shallow?! There was ever doubt in his heart … doubt that if he ever revealed all the atrocities he'd committed … everyone would hate him. He'd never escape his father. All those things he said to the human were seemingly just fanciful thinking.

"Nothing … It was all just a dream anyway," Yato mutters, partly to himself.

Yukine doesn't press further. A bird-like creature flies overhead, making godspeed towards the besieged city.

…

Hiyori leans against the school walls. Her body felt so heavy. Bad thoughts were creeping up into her mind, thoughts that hadn't surfaced since she almost turned Ayakashi. Yama and Ami come up to her, worried expressions on their faces.

"Hiyori...?" "You're not looking so hot... Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Hiyori nods. Her vision seemed to be turning delirious. Or maybe it was all real. Ayakashi were all over the school. Of course, they were small, but still.

"Omigosh, Hiyori?!"

Hiyori looks to see she's slipped out yet again. She groans as her friends hustle to bring her to the nurse. Well, this might be the perfect time to go see Yato about this then. She perches on the windowsill to get a scent, then leaps out onto the school yard, shooting upward to the nearest rooftop. Strange, his scent was rather weak, like he was far away. He must be on a job then.

A sudden gust whips up, almost blowing the half Ayakashi off balance. She looks up, glimpsing a scaly tail and wings. A large, bird-like, Ayakashi flies past her and collides head-on with the large oblong Ayakashi she saw earlier. Black feathers and its tail lash about.

It's attacking other Ayakashi?!

Hiyori watches in half-amazement as the bird opens its beak, lined with sharp teeth, and emits a frightening screech. Its bright eyes shine like lanterns, and its face was disturbingly human. Voraciously, it digs into the other Ayakashi's side. Ectoplasmic matter goes splattering below. After it finishes feeding, the oblong Ayakashi suddenly dissipates and the familiar red rings form in the sky. The signs of a cleanse.

"... Did that Ayakashi just …" _Cleanse another Ayakashi?_ Hiyori doesn't finish her thought verbally. The mere thought was shocking. The visual numbed her more.

Suddenly, the Ayakashi looks down to her, its eyes leering. Quick as a bunny, Hiyori bounds away, the strange Ayakashi in close pursuit. She looks over her shoulder fearfully. The thing's eyes creep her out. She grabs a nearby streetlight fixture and swings herself backwards to gain momentum before flying at the Ayakashi's face, her foot outstretched.

" _JUNGLE SAVAT!"_

Her heel connects squarely with the creature's face. It's harder than it looks, and Hiyori feels it in her foot. The bird shrieks and takes to the sky.

"Y-Yeah! You better run!" Hiyori ignores her stinging foot.

"Hiyori...?"

"Yato!" Hiyori turns to the sound of that familiar voice. A sudden wing beat sounds behind her and a tight grip grasps around her body. The dang bird … it used Yato's voice?!

"Hiyori! Hiyori!" The bird parrots in a voice like Yato's. It can't seem to make any other words though.

Hiyori squirms in its claws. She instinctively digs her claws into the bird's … wait, claws?

The bird shrieks in pain and flings her into a telephone pole. The effect was jarring, and she hears ringing. Her vision, though blurry, was not mistaken. Her hands had _claws_. Her hands fly up to touch her ears. They were velvety and large, like a cat's.

"Oh no..." She was going feral phantom _now_?!

Several Ayakashi suddenly appear around her, all bearing a mask. They hang back, hesitant, merely encircling. Some of them speak in a drawling voice.

" _OnE of uS...?"_

"Stay away...!"

Hiyori takes a fighting stance. Her new claws dig into her palms and her hands shake. What was happening to her?!

The huge bird swoops down, tail lashing. Hiyori dives out of the way. Several Ayakashi are cleansed in a fell swoop.

"CLEANSE!" The ugly bird suddenly screeches in its own ugly voice, "CLEANSE, CLEANSE, CLEANSE!"

Hiyori can only look up, uncomprehending. The sudden urgency dawns on her that the bird will be back, and she starts to run. Her body suddenly drops on all fours, to her surprise, and she begins running like a cat, leaping place to place. She has no time to think about this for now. Yato's scent just got stronger. Either that or her nose got better. To her relief, a huge shear suddenly cuts across the sky, ramming full-on into the aerial Ayakashi. It had to be Yukine. She looks toward a nearby building. Yato was standing on the roof triumphantly, with that dark _magatsukami_ beside him. The girl eagerly jumps up to their location. Yato jumps a little from her entrance.

"YATO!"

"Hi-iiii!" He flinches a bit, the recovers, "H-Hiyori..."

"Careful, Yato!" Yukine warns, "Remember when she became an Ayakashi last time?"

"Um …" Yato looks her up and down cautiously.

"I don't know what's going on Yato... There' phantoms everywhere, I'm like this, and … that thing!" She points frantically at the bird, that's recovering from the strike, "It's an Ayakashi, right?! But I saw it cleanse other Ayakashi!"

"WHAT?!" Yato yelps. Then he glares at the bird, which has just cleansed another nearby phantom, "Thick-skinned little … Who does he think he is, doing my job...!"

"Um..." Hiyori looks to the other figure on the rooftop, bowing slightly, "Nice to see you again..."

He merely tips his hat. Before even Yato makes a move, he flies toward the phantom at blinding speed. Unfortunately, the head-on assault is redirected, smashing him into a nearby wall.

"Hey!" Yato hastily refocuses on the enemy at large, "Don't go chargin' in without my ok!"

Hiyori nimbly hops down to Fudou. He pulls himself out of the rubble and lolls his head a bit to get the crick out.

"Are you ok, Mr..."

"Just call me Fudou. I say..." He tilts his hat to look upward at the Yatogami locked in fierce combat, "... that is a rare Ayakashi type..."

"Do you know what it is, Fudou?"

"... Only one way to find out."

He jumps up to join the fray. With a flick of his wand, an invisible force slugs the beast in the face. It snaps its head back to readjust, then Yato delivers a devastating slash to its face. Its blood streaming, it flaps and shrieks about. Its voice suddenly changes to that of Kouto's.

"Dammit! Damn you gods!"

Yato freezes at the mimicry. Fudou wobbles a little on his feet, like he's going to faint.

"Hey, you alright?!" Yato snaps back to focus, "Don't go fainting on me, y'hear?!"

"I-I'm fine..." Fudou shakily regains footing, "It's just … yet another exception appears!"

"What are you talking about?!" The two gods jump at the bird and try to dodge its flailing to strike the final blow, "What is this thing?!"

"An Onmoraki," Fudou dodges the tail, "It's an Ayakashi that spawns from false piety. It sports the power to cleanse phantoms because it used to be something pious. From one this big, I'd think it's a Fallen God."

"A god … turned into a phantom?!"

"It could be. It could also be a priest or someone religious- WOAH!"

The bird viciously beats its wings and the gale conjured almost blows Fudou's hat away. It sets its glowing eyes on Yato and snaps voraciously, all the while screaming curses as Kouto.

"You gods think yourselves so high and mighty! I'll show you-!"

"Why the hell is its voice...!"

"Onmoraki can copy voices it perceives in the hearts of others..." Fudou does not say more on the subject of whose voice, instead pointing his wand, "Silence!"

A magic seal suddenly constricts itself around the bird's beak. It rears and flies up.

"It's trying to run!"

To Yato's surprise, Fudou throws him a divine cloak and points his wand at him.

"Fly."

Unbelievable weightlessness settles onto Yato. The next moment, he's propelled like a rocket straight up, quickly catching up to the Onmoraki.

"WOOOOAAAH!"

Despite the shrill adrenaline pumping, Yato manages to focus enough and deliver a long slash along the creature's right wing. With its wings damaged, it loses altitude and proceeds to plummet back down with a screech.

"Yeah!" Yato fumbles a bit, expecting to start falling. He was not slowing down, "EHH!? AHHHH!"

"Yato! Do something before we end up in space!" Yukine panics.

Down below, the Onmoraki crashes into the park, which was luckily vacated. Fudou and Hiyori arrive to the scene promptly. The bird struggles to get up. Its voice has returned to normal. One large eyeball looks to Hiyori, glowering.

"Impure … Impure! Cleanse! CLEANSE!"

Hiyori flinches a little. Fudou flicks his wand in a downward motion. With a shrill cry, the bird begins to glow. Like a balloon, the Ayakashi swells, and swells, and ...

 _POP_

The familiar red cleanse rings appear. The cry dies away and the Onmoraki is no more. Fudou, swallows slightly and pockets his wand. Hiyori wobbles a little.

"... Impurity?" She murmurs nervously, "What was an Ayakashi doing, talking about stuff like that? And cleansing..."

"It must have been great piety to birth such a powerful Onmoraki," Fudou sits down abruptly, breathing hard, "An Ayakashi able to cleanse others … heh. The irony is that it never realized it was an anomaly itself. Much like _hanyou_."

"Aha..." Hiyori smiles a little apprehensively at the _magatsukami_ , "Are you alright, Fudou?"

"... I'm very … tired..." Without warning, he flops over on his side.

"Where are Yato and Yukine...?"

Hiyori swivels to the sound of branches snapping. Other Ayakashi have gathered, now that the big bird was gone.

"Ugh...!" Hiyori takes a fighting stance, "Why now...!"

A distant yell distracts the Ayakashi and Hiyori. They look about, but do not see a source. Hiyori looks up and sees a dot growing rapidly, descending. The voices grow louder, and she recognizes them to be the boys'.

"YATO?! YUKINE?!"

"OOOHHHHH! LOOK OUT BELOOOOOW!"

The untimely arrival generates a large dust cloud even before impact, as the air compressed from the shortening distance, sending sediment flying. Yato, with quick thinking, sends several blade wave boundaries flying at the Ayakashi surrounding Hiyori and Fudou. Some are instantly cleansed, while others simply seem to mull about, not running, and are eventually cleansed. The god finally lands, making a three feet deep indentation in the ground. Hiyori peers in, worried.

"... Yato?"

"... OHHHHH..." The god moves his arm weakly, feeling for a hold in the earth wall. He pulls himself out of his self-shaped hole slowly, a painful look on his face, "... That … went well..."

The two look around. Most of the horde has just about dispersed. Stragglers sway like drunks and amble away. Yukine reverts, plopping down next to the Yato-shaped hole.

"Oh, ohhh man..." The boy pants loudly, his whole body quivering, "We … we flew, like, like..."

"Well! Maybe I'll try that again some time! Nope!" Yato throws off the cloak, "Even a god has limits on thrill-seeking! Yo, Fudou!"

Yato turns to the sleeping god, "You waaay overshot us! Hey, you hear me?!"

The dark god merely emits a loud snore.

"Yato!" Hiyori hugs the two boys with enthusiasm, "You're okay!"

"Heh, yeah! Oh..." The god pulls back a bit when he feels her ears tickle his nose, "W-We gotta get you back in your body, Hiyori!"

"I-I don't know what's going on! I thought I'd look for you guys but the thing attacked and I kicked it, and-and..."

"It must be because of the eclipse!" Yukine quips, "Look, she's not going bonkers or anything, her Ayakashi properties are just being more pronounced!"

"H-How do I look right now...?" Hiyori's pupils become slits, "Wait, don't answer, just get me back!"

"Will do! Phew, it's a good thing Heaven wasn't watching! I'm pretty sure we broke some things back there," Yato gives a goofy grin and folds his arm behind his back, "Hey, you coming, Fudou?!"

…

A lot of buzz was on the news that night about busted telephone poles and traffic lights. There were also reports about a strange hole found in a field just inside town limits. People were already formulating their own theories.

"Haa..." Hiyori plops down on her desk, ready to do homework. She dries her hair without much thought and puts the towel beside her. The day's excitement was still rushing through her mind.

Seeing Fudou and Yato fight together strangely bought a smile to her face. That god seemed nice enough, and Yato needed more divine company. He wasn't exactly popular after he'd burst on the injustice of Heaven. The thought of a new ally cheers her up and she easily answers the first question. The old nagging thought of why Yato stormed off the other night is forgotten.

Outside, in the night, Nora casts an impatient look in the direction of Hiyori's house. Her wolves are tense. Their ranks had been thinned by the Onmoraki, as well as Yato. That Fudou, he wasn't acting quite like she'd predicted. He'd used the Koto No Ha, but he also helped Yato, and completely passed on securing his target. Nora bites her thumbnail pensively. Father wouldn't be happy. Not one bit. What was that m _agatsukami_ plotting? Perhaps she should've looked into him further before trusting him. But father seemed so sure...

The stray _shiki_ takes a deep breath and slows her thoughts. Calm, calm... All this thinking wouldn't get anywhere unless she asked him directly. She could deal with him if he became an enemy. Yato had enough useless people crowding him. She and father are all he'd ever need. The thoughts of decimating Heaven alongside her former master and brother cheered her up a deal. She smiles and faces up towards the moon, then vanishes.

The same moon has no reflection on the lapping waves of the sea below the bluff where the Yatogami faced that giant _koromodako_. Atop the bluffs, a safe distance from the edge, two gods and their _shiki_ had set up a small moonlit picnic with plenty of booze by the woody edge.

"Ahh!" Yato downs his third bottle of sake, "I win … again!"

Fudou coughs, barely managing another sip. His hat is off, and the moonlight gleams off his black hair. Yukine sits uncomfortably with a cup of _amazake_ in his hands. He looks to Fudou's _shiki_ , who is leaning sleepily on her master.

"Psst, Yato," He whispers out of the corner of his mouth, "Is that branch real?"

"I dunno," To Yukine's shame, Yato asks Fudou in a boisterous voice, "Oi! My _shiki_ 's curious about that branch stickin' outta the girl's head!"

"... You could have asked that yourself, boy," Fudou's dark eyes look the boy up and down, "She is a spirit, a nonhuman one."

"No way!" Yukine lets out a yelp of surprise, "I thought only humans could become _shiki_!"

"A _shiki_ is simply a god's tool. Back in the day of Izanami and Izanagi's children, there were few humans able to bear this task. All nature's spirits are viable _shiki_. The current mandate however," Fudou pauses, "... They have simply refrained from encouraging it."

"Heaven's a bitch." Yato grins and takes another swig. His face is a bright red.

Fudou snickers. There is a silence as the little party waits with baited breath for a divine punishment or something to rain down upon their heads. When nothing happens, the two gods burst out in hearty laughter. Yukine is mortified.

"Well said, Yatogami!" Fudou cheers to Yato, "With the way things are currently going, all of Yomi could break loose, and Heaven won't lift a finger!"

"Ha ha, right?!" Yato tosses his head back in laughter, "You're an okay guy, Fudou!"

Yukine got the feeling he did not belong at this party at all. After both _shiki_ had fallen asleep, the gods are low on alcohol, and get a little more sober, if not sleepy.

"... When you first showed..." Yato takes a gulp and throws the empty bottle aside, "I … I thought you were something else … I haven't met nice gods of catastrophe..."

"We never asked to be cult gods, Yato. It is how we survive, however. What choice do we have?" Fudou lets out a long sigh, "We cannot help being borne when a malicious thought calls us to being. After that, we do anything we can to exist. No one wants to dies without being remembered."

Yato plops down on his back and folds his arms behind his head, gazing to the stars. There were possibly as many Shinto gods in the world as there were stars. Only some are invited to Kamuhakari as gods recognized by Heaven. There was no telling how many river, tree, mountain gods … any nature incarnate, really, exist. He knew he was lucky to have become a god of fortune despite his relatively low worship base. But his father remained his lifeline...

"... Who conceived you, Fudou?"

"It was a long time ago, so long I can't even remember her name."

"Come on, man, you don't even remember your mother's name?"

"... No, I don't. When I awoke in Hokkaido, over 3000 years ago-"

"Whoa! You're real old!" Yato sits up in surprise.

"... Yes. I've been wandering since I was born. I think it was a woman who conceived of me … but I was always alone. Perhaps she was horrified by my creation and abandoned me..."

"Dude … How are you still alive?"

Fudou smiles at him in a forlorn way, his eyes empty like that human they saved today. "I don't know."

Yato flops back down. No way. There's no way a _magatsukami_ could survive without their creator. His own father was immortal in spirit, but how many humans could ever be crazy enough to do the stuff he did to attain that? No, there had to be someone else …

"You're being sustained by someone else," Yato says after some thought, "Someone else worships you as a god."

Fudou does not say anything to show either joy or sorrow. Yato rubs his eyes and stretches before saying "Good night" and promptly falls into a slumber. The dark god stares out to the horizon where the night sky and ocean became one.


	5. Binding Chains

_When the boy awoke, the blizzard had died down. The girl had awoken, and was gazing curiously at his face. The Ayakashi wolves growl at him. With a brush of her hand, she silences them and turns back to him. She looks the confused youth in the eye and slowly introduces herself as Fuyutsubaki. Then she asks his name._

" _I don't have one."_

…

The stoic dark god wakes up with a mild hangover the following morning. He was uncomfortable with dawn's rays shining directly at him. Yato and Yukine were gone, but they hadn't cleaned up after themselves. A hastily scrawled letter read:

 _Sorry, but duty calls! Clean up for me, will ya, bud?_

Fudou chuckles a little to himself before gathering the empty bottles. His _shiki_ awakes to the bottles clinking and rubs her eyes sleepily. She yawns and totters over to Fudou.

"Moooornin'…"

"Ume, go back to sleep," Fudou says gently, "Breakfast will be a while."

"Mm, that was a waste of a good night. Why didn't you drug them like I said?"

"There's no need to deal with them directly. The girl is our target," He glances upward at the fading moon, "The eclipse is tomorrow. Everything will be ready by tonight."

"Is that to be taken for face value?"

Nora appears suddenly, descending from seemingly thin air. She does not look pleased.

"I was most disappointed by the effort yesterday. Just what were you trying to accomplish?"

"… I was gaining his trust," Fudou states simply. He continues to clean up while keeping an eye on Nora, "If you and your father had tried that, maybe you wouldn't have to waste so much time now trying to get him home."

The stray shoots him a furious look. She asks in a low, venomous voice, "Will you be done soon, or not?"

"… As much as it pains me to say, yes," Fudou looks her in the eye, "But I will require your assistance after all, it seems."

"... I hope this actually amounts to something," Nora folds her arms. Kugaha normally might have handled this. But he was held by Tenjin right now, so that's impossible. "What do you mean it 'pains' you, anyway? Have you decided you don't need the answer?"

"Of course not. It's one of my greatest flaws."

"I have half the mind to curse you and turn you into a Fallen God if you do otherwise," Nora practically hisses, "Unlike my father, I do not think we need involve outsiders, regardless their motive."

"... I hear you've collaborated with strays before," Fudou drops another bottle into the bag, "Am I to be an exemption?"

"... You are a god," Nora says simply, casting a condescending look, "You have your own motives."

"No worries. I'm ready to act."

"Good."

Nora slinks away into the wood, leaving the dark god to clean up. In her mind, his words stung like alcohol on open wounds. Trust?! What about that? Father was their _life_. He gave them reason to exist. Yaboku had been led astray by his self-righteous guidepost and those arrogant gods … and, of course, _her_. It did not please her one bit, every passing day Yato spent with that bitch, playing friends and god of fortune. She was the reason behind so much of their recent failures to retrieve him. But Nora had learned patience. She would bide her time until the day Yato returned, and she would forgive him wholeheartedly, and they would resume finding gifts for father and severing a god's head or two. Then she'll relish tearing that human into shreds. Right now, it seems like Fudou might grant her some of that pleasure.

…

" _Yaawn_ …" Yato scratches himself lazily and flops over. He'd gotten up near the crack of dawn to help a janitor find his keys. Now, with the job done, he was just trying to get back to sleep in his room at Kofuku's. Yukine, unable to sleep, was busily scribbling away at workbooks Hiyori had bought him.

Yato turns over and notices his shrine. He remembers the gift from Hiyori hidden inside. The one that wasn't for him.

That gets his blood pumping a little and he sits up in one brisk motion. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Well, ok," Yukine gives him a glance, "Be back for breakfast. Daifuku's making miso."

Yato walks slowly, hunched over forward so his scarf hides his chin and his shoulders nearly touch his ears. The sky is already full-on _hinode_. Not so much a cloud in the sky. It's going to be a good day. He found it odd, since he was celebrating with a god of calamity just yesterday night. Usually, that might have been an omen.

He shakes his head in an effort to clear his mind. But that only made him think again of his shrine, and then, Hiyori, and then, the vision he got from the aquatic _ayakashi_. In it, his fears came true; one of them was Hiyori leaving. She and Yukine were the only humans who believed in him. They were all of his worshipers. She turned, a smile on her face, and said goodbye. Forever.

A _pow_ rings out and it's not until the pain settles that Yato realizes he punched a wall in deep thought. What was that going to do? He cradles his bruised knuckles and begins walking to the Iki household.

 _I'll patch you up anytime._

He adjusts his scarf to hide his burning face.

"Yatogami."

Startled, he turns to see the somber _magatsukami_ behind him and jumps a little.

"Geez! Do you have to be so quiet?"

"Are you free?" Fudou holds up a five-yen coin, "If so, I'd like to try this delivery god service of yours."

"Y'know, if y'got anything y'need, I can help a friend. You don't have to pay me," Yato snatches the coin, "But the thought is appreciated nonetheless!"

He had his little shrine, and was content with it. But a little cash at hand never hurt anyone, especially a broke god living with a god of misfortune. It's rare for other deities to make requests, however, and they only add to his ego. He jauntily flips the coin in the air and catches it upon descent.

"So? What's the gig?"

"… I was just thinking that I was unable to get to know that friend of yours. The one with _ayakashi_ features…"

"Y'mean Hiyori?" Yato glances Fudou up-and-down quickly. There's no way. He's too old for that kind of stuff. Besides, he had beer with the guy! There's no way he wouldn't have noticed if he had interests in younger girls.

"Yes. Perhaps we, all of us, might go for a hike up to the mountains and enjoy each other's company."

"Oh, okay, _all_ of us," Yato breathes an inward sigh of relief, "I'll tell Hiyori and Yukine."

"Let's meet at the foot of the mountains in, say, an hour."

"Ha! Better make it half, slowpoke!"

Yato bounds away gleefully, having gotten his poke through. Fudou watches him hop and disappear among the rooftops. At the far edges of the sky, where the dawn crept in, _Oomagatoki_ was settling into the mountains.

…

Hiyori was definitely surprised when she heard about the little trip. She slipped into a pink hoodie and white shorts. On the way out, Masaomi blocks her way.

"Where' you going?"

"Out with friends. What's it to you?" It's strange for her brother to meddle in her business. She was doing well in her exams, though she could still be studying…

"Uhm … you might wanna take a rain check. Granny's callin' for you," He shrugs and unblocks the hallway, "Somethin' bout an 'omen' or whatnot…"

As her brother walks away, Hiyori considers her options. It only took a second for her to decide to see grandmother. Yato said they had time before meeting at the foot of the mountain. Best to put her mind to rest before going.

"… Grandmother?"

"Ah, Hiyori," The old woman turns from the window to face her granddaughter, "So you're still here, that's good …"

"Um, actually …" Hiyori pauses before continuing, "I'm actually about to go out right now. Is there something you need or…?"

Her grandmother's face changes immediately, resembling her expression when she'd first sensed the Yatogami. She suddenly springs up and grabs Hiyori by the shoulders.

"No…! You mustn't!" Her hands tremble, "These last few days … a pall has been all over town. It's dark and, and …"

She slackens slightly and Hiyori helps her back into her wicker chair.

"Grandmother, I'm sure it's all okay …" A darkness? She couldn't possibly mean the increased activity of _ayakashi_? Or was it …

"Hiyori," Her grandmother rises, a hopeless look on her face, and shuffles out to her own room. Hiyori follows and sees her taking out a box from her dresser, "If you must go, take this."

The lid opens to reveal a worn necklace. The metal piece was tarnished and the string on which it hung was fraying. Grandmother hands it to Hiyori, who accepts it with a puzzled look.

"… When I was unable to deal with seeing those … things any longer, I went to see the _miko_ of the nearby shrine. She gave me this charm," She shakes her head wearily, "It gave me some peace, but it never fully made it go away. Sayuri seemed fine, but now, child … I worry for you. You've been bewitched before."

Hiyori resists telling her grandmother again that her supernatural friends were harmless. She puts the charm on around her neck to appease her. Her grandmother looks at her, pained.

"Well … I'll be off."

"… Come home safely, Hiyori …"

She nods and puts on her shoes. Masaomi does not see her off. She shoulders her bag, which wasn't very bulky, and walks out the door. To her immense surprise, she bumps straight into Fudou, who happened to be standing outside her house.

"O-Oh! Fudou-"

"The old woman … she's been staring at me for a bit now …" the god barely seems to notice her, instead looking up to her grandmother's window.

"Um, what are you doing here…?"

"Hm? Oh, my apologies. I'd come to transport you. Save you the trip."

"That's really not necessary…" Hiyori begins down the steps, "A nice walk would be fine. Why don't you join me? I can show you a bit of the town on the way."

"Let's go, Fudou!" His _shinki_ pops up beside him and begins tugging at his sleeve, "I wanna go to a sweets shop!"

Fudou sighs, tossing one final look up at the window. The shades are still drawn. He begins to descend the stairs with the human girl. Strangely, he immediately strikes up conversation.

"So, are you the Yatogami's sole human worshiper?"

"Huh?" Hiyori turns at the strange question, "Worshiper? I wouldn't say that … Well, he _is_ my God of Fortune … but it's nothing so lewd as-!"

"I never mentioned something lewd. I'm sorry you came to that conclusion."

"No, no," Hiyori feels her face warm, "I mean, I did build him a shrine. I guess I could be considered a believer in him. I believe he can be a great god and help people."

"… Do you know of his past?"

"… Yeah. But that doesn't matter. He's a changed person now."

"… Gods do not change in their essential nature," Fudou says, bitterness in his voice, "At least, that's what Kouto would say."

Hiyori suddenly jumps to a defensive stance, "You know Yato's father?!"

"Ah," Fudou raises his hands, taken aback, "Yes, once. I knew him back when he was human…"

"There you go, running your mouth …" Ume whispers.

"Back then? Then you must've been a god for a long time. As long as Yato!"

"I haven't seen him for a while now. By your stance, I'm assuming you haven't had good run-ins with him?"

Hiyori slowly, reluctantly, relaxes, "He's tried to kill my friends so many times. Ebisu, Bishamon, Yato, Yukine … They've all suffered at his hands! But I wish I knew why! Why does he hate them all so much? Yato's his son! And he…!"

"… Perhaps it was the wars of long ago…"

"Huh?" Hiyori perks up in interest, "Wars?"

"… If you know Iwami, Ebisu's guidepost, he can tell you," Fudou looks skyward, "Heaven once waged wars on gods too."

"Iwami- _san_ 's in exile … War on gods?" The horrible memory of the hunt on Bishamon and Yato arises, "What happened?"

"I'm not so sure. But I do know that Kouto held some stake in it. Someone died along that time … Someone on the side of the Emishi gods. He changed."

Emishi … they were the gods of the northern peoples in Japan that supposedly lost all credibility a long time ago. Hiyori remembers the man in bearskin who spoke of being one of the vanquished gods at Kamuhakari. Kouto was there…?!

"That would explain his hatred against Heaven …" The girl says pensively.

"Bishamonten's shaman, Kugaha, he was one of the Emishi peoples, if memory serves," Fudou clasps his chin in thought, "But I am getting old…"

"He's been exiled too," Hiyori does not relish the memory of being kept in that dark basement, "You really are amazing, Fudou- _san_ , being able to remember all those things."

"It comes with the age. And please, just Fudou."

…

At the start of the mountain trail, the Yatogami and his guidepost wait a little impatiently. Fudou had offered to get Hiyori. Yato is beginning to wonder if it was such a good move to allow it.

"You look worried Yato."

"It's nothing. You're imagining it," Yato snort dismissively. He pulls his sleeve over his bandaged hand, where he'd split his skin earlier on a wall. Hiyori had patched him up when he went to invite her on this picnic.

"Yato! Yukine!" Hiyori's voice spins him right around. The girl is running towards them, Fudou following slowly, a mess of bags hanging from his arms. Ume prances playfully by his side with _dango._

"You two sure took your time!" Yato folds his arms, his voice snide, "What, you go for a walk by the beach or something?"

"Pardon. She was ever so kind to show us the sights," Fudou shows the bags of snacks, "And Ume just had to get some for the trip."

"Come on, guys!" Yukine excitedly runs the first few steps into the trail with Hiyori, "We're burning daylight!"

Yato offers to take some of the snacks, but Fudou declines. Ume runs in front of Fudou, but not so much that she mingles with Hiyori or Yukine. The two lead the way, chattering about the sights. Yato smiles, watching the two. They pass a series of red-bibbed _jizo_ , where they all stop to pray momentarily for the safe passage of souls. AS they go, they approach a familiar scenery, like the patch in the woods where Takemikazuchi had fought with Yato, or the rocky stream where Hiyori saved Bishamon.

"Ho…" Fudou absorbs the information with relish, "You have had many exciting exploits, I see."

"Ha ha …" Yato laughs, flattered.

"Yeah, almost getting yourselves killed!" Hiyori conks him a good one, "If you could be a god without being involved with such dangers, it'd bode better for you!"

Yukine swallows. He remembers the punishment they had to undergo when Amaterasu got hold of them. Being stuffed in that suffocating box … With the walls closing … closing …

"Yukine?"

The boy shakes out of his cold sweat, seeing Hiyori's worried expression. "I-It's nothing … I'm fine …"

"Ah."

The group arrives to a beautiful blossoming tree. Japanese camellias, white as snow, with pink-tinged petals, sway daintily.

"This looks like a good spot."

Yukine and Hiyori flap open the blanket. Fudou and Yato unload bottles of Ramyun soda, sake, banana _youkan_ , _dango_ , and for a strange reason, pocky. Ume pounces on the sweets and devours them happily. They all chatter happily as they eat.

"It's a beautiful day. Here's to old and new friends…!" Yukine shakily proposes a toast. They clink drinks.

"You're right, it is good weather …"

"Perfect before the eclipse. It's tomorrow, I believe," Fudou brings the sake to lips, only to put it down suddenly. "Yato."

"Huh?" Yato pauses, then stands.

"You feel it?"

"Yeah."

"Kaou." "Sekki."

The two gods of depravity call their arms. Fudou runs into the thicket first. Yato lingers.

"Hiyori, you stay here. Yukine, set up a barrier."

"Wh- Wait, Yato-"

The delivery god zooms off before she can object. She takes a tiny step forward and feels the hard wall of a boundary line. Her arms can only rise halfway before hitting the sides of the box Yukine put up around her.

"Uugh …" She slumps down, feeling left behind.

The two gods run full throttle towards the sinister energy. They stop suddenly, well into the wood, and jump backward just as an explosion of ectoplasmic matter bursts from an unknown source. A slobbering mass of grotesque wriggling slithers out to greet them, squashing all foliage in its path. One side of it has what look like wolf heads growling, the other, tentacles, and a whole litany of other features. It looks like a hodge-podge of many Ayakashi merged together.

"Whoa …" Yato whistles, "That is _ugly_."

"Ayakashi do not form so erratically unless …" Fudou pauses, "We must get rid of it before it becomes a problem."

"Heck yeah!" Yato leaps at the lumpy creature and slashes at its flabby folds. A wound opens and spurts acid at his face. He raises his arms, barely blocking his eyes.

"AAGH!" He recoils, leaping back several paces and doubling in pain, "That smarts!"

"Yato! Don't charge in so recklessly! Can you see?" Yukine's voice has a tone of obvious worry.

"Ugh, yeah, it missed me mostly …" The god's neck and hands are scarred with riddled skin. A small patch of his left cheek was not spared. "Dammit! So we can't cut it without getting melted?!"

"Sear, Kaou."

Fudou's evocation leaves only silence as the creature advances. Nothing happens.

"… Uhh…"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Yato moans.

"It seems it cannot be affected by magic…?" Fudou and Yato begin backing away from the approaching mass, "But close combat would be too risky …"

"Ha! I got it!" Sekki begins glowing a clear silver. Yato slashes through the air and energy blades fly at the Ayakashi, slicing its blubbery flesh like butter. Once the blades pass through, the whole form collapses, but the red rings of cleanse do not form. There's a loud clang in the background as the energy blades hit something else.

"Huh?" Yato pokes the deflated puddle on the ground, "That's it? But it's not disappearing…"

"Did you hear that last sound, Yato?" Fudou ignores the blob and walks towards where the creature burst forth, "Your blades hit something in this grove…"

The god disappears through the trees. Yato follows with interest. But the blob back there wasn't dissipating like it should …

"Impressive indeed…" Yato hears Fudou say as he closes in. He pushes away the last hanging branch to see Fudou standing before a small _hokora_. He's about to ask what was so impressive when a strange flicker stops him. The small stone structure seemed to have something invisible wrapped around it … chains? Yato could barely perceive it, but it was definitely there. Several of the chains seemed to reach skyward, so high one couldn't see where they reached.

"What is that?"

"Can you see it? It's what it looks like," Fudou says simply, "It's a chain."

"Ok, but what's so impressive?"

"It is one of the Chains of Boundary, _Kyoukai no Rensa_. They were established during the Meiji Restoration, by Amaterasu herself," Fudou looks up to the chains, "The gods feared being forgotten to modernity. These chains are what link us to this secular humans' world."

"Wait, seriously?!" Yato rushes over and glances at it worriedly, "Did I damage it at all?!"

"… I doubt they'd be made so flimsy. Besides, it's not like normal weapons can hurt it. It would require the strength of blessed regalia combined with the impurity of Ayakashi to damage it at all."

"Whew …" Yato wipes his brow in relief, "That's good. If these broke, then the humans would lose connection to us, huh? It's kinda stupid they're in plain view though."

"They did not always exist. However, the Far and Near Shore simply began to drift too far apart. The God's lost their absolute influence in this place. So these chains were erected to anchor the two shores. As for location," Fudou shrugs, "I guess they had to use whatever symbols could tie them here."

A sudden caw sounds from a distance away. Crows, ones with eyes embedded in their chest, fly upwards from the trees, their wings a flurry. Hiyori's cry, small and shrill, is barely heard.

"DAMN- HIYORI!"

Yato and Fudou rush back to their picnic area. The presence of Ayakashi has noticeably increased. Where there were none, wolves and other grotesque shapes stood, blocking their path.

"Outta my way!" Yato rends a huge slash through the forest, making a large cut through the Ayakashi, as well as their surroundings. His breath is quick, his mind racing. Hiyori, Hiyori…

…

"Jungle SAVAT!"

Her foot sends one of the Ayakashi beasts sprawling. The beasts snarl, keeping a distance. Why weren't they attacking?

Hiyori feels her fear hopping and banging around inside. These Ayakashi seemed different, more _material_ somehow. It's probably because the nearing eclipse was influencing them. She herself could feel her muscles taut, itching to pounce. But what would Touno say about that kind of behavior? She makes a bound for the nearest phantom and sends it flying with a swift kick. It lands against one of its own and shakes itself. Those eyeballs … they focus on her and the mouth froths.

"oNE OF uSs…"

"Ngh …"

"Hiyori!"

The girl looks up in relief to see her god come and plant himself between her and her attackers. Fudou appears behind her, whisking her off her feet.

"I'll take her somewhere safe."

Yato felt the slightest twinge of caution. But an Ayakashi lunges and he throws away his doubt. He slashes at the oncoming enemy.

"GO!"

The dark god quickly leaps away before the girl in his arms can protest. Yato glares at the phantoms and takes a fighting stance. "You're gonna regret messing with my day off!"

"Y'know, this was a request-" Yukine quips.

"Rgh, you know what I meant!"

The wind blows past Hiyori. It feels faster than even when Yato carried her. She peers upwards a little at Fudou. His eyes were a dull violet, focused fiercely on something ahead. They arrive quickly back to the camellia tree. He lets her down.

"I'm fine, Fudou. You should go help Yato…"

The god did not seem to hear her. He instead turned to face the tree, placing a hand on its trunk. Under his breath, he begins muttering something Hiyori cannot hear.

"Fudou…?"

Meanwhile, Yato's having the same problem Hiyori had. The phantoms simply did not attack all at once. One of them may lash out once or twice, but the majority stayed silent. Their presence was like a sturdy wall that could not be easily toppled. When the god tried to make the first move, they retreated beyond his reach, but they remained nonetheless.

"Tch, I do not like using boundaries on small fry…"

"Yato! Watch out!"

A sudden whip-like slash nearly takes off Yato's head. Strands of his hair land daintily on the ground. The white-robed figure of Nora floats down and lands amidst the phantoms. They crowd around her. She gestures and they slowly draw away.

"You've gotten rusty, Yato," She gives a small, cruel smile, "Isn't it time you came home? Then you can cut as much as you like, unrestrained."

"Nora …" Yato loosens up. She never meant to hit him, "Whatever you and dad are doing won't work."

"That's the first thing you say?" She laughs airily, "I only want my family back. I'm sure you want the same."

"… My family is…"

"… Yaboku. Things will turn out very badly if you do not hurry to cut your ties."

Nora often called him Yato. Yaboku was the name she used if she was honestly trying to be cute or if she were serious.

"That's got nothin' to do with you."

"Friends and that _hafuri_ of yours … what are they compared to family? They will betray you, Yato. Like the one you've broken bread with recently."

"… Y'mean Fudou?" Yato narrows his eyes, "Those tricks don't work, Nora. He's my friend."

"Oh come now. Surely even your rusted battle senses could've picked up _something_ …"

"SHUT UP!" Yato raises his blade halfway. Nora chuckles and disappears. The Ayakashi slowly slink away. Yatogami is left alone in the wood. "Tch … Dammit…"

"… We should go check on Fudou and Hiyori, Yato. I'm gonna guess they might've gone back to the picnic site."

Yato wordlessly lowers his arms. He runs as fast as he can past all the trees. There's a strong scent in the air. Camellias. He comes upon the clearing with the tree. A strange energy emanated from the perimeter around the plant. Fudou stands under its shade, Hiyori limp in his arms. Her eyes are open and glassy.

"… Fudou?" Yato's eyes quickly dart to Hiyori's limp form, "Hiyori?! What-"

He takes a step closer to the god. His advance is deflected by a strong force. An invisible wall, not a boundary, seemed to have enclosed around the camellia tree. "Ugh, what?!"

"… You're too quick, Yatogami," Fudou speaks with a supreme calm, "I would have liked that we could remain comrades, if you'd never gotten attached to this girl. But alas …"

"Fudou!" Yato angrily grinds his twin swords against the barrier, "What are you … Are you with Nora!? So it's true…?!"

"I'm running out of time to solve this conundrum of mine. It's a bad habit," Fudou seems to ignore him, "May we never meet again."

The camellia tree suddenly shudders and begins to swell. Its roots begin bursting out of the ground and enveloping Fudou and Hiyori.

"NO! DAMN – BREAK!" The barrier fluxes and weakens with the tree changing shape. The sword edge grips against a small chink formed. Yato drives his whole sword point through, boring a small hole. He struggles to enlarge it.

"HIYORI! NGH… HIYORI!" He screams frantically. Fudou must've paralyzed her somehow.

The girl's eyes dart to the direction of his voice. Her lips quiver, as if trying to speak. Their eyes meet.

"HIYORI!" "YATO!"

Movement returns to her body. She surprises Fudou, jumping out of his arms and dodging the enclosing tree. She reaches the barrier edge and clasps the edges of the hole. Yato pries with his sword and she strains with her hands. The barrier crackles in resistance. Fudou makes a dash for Hiyori. Desperate, Hiyori reaches through the hole and grabs Yato's hand. He grips hard and tries to pull her through.

Fudou had barely reached the girl when the mountainside suddenly gave away from the stress of the enlarged tree that was growing larger by the minute. The barrier shatters, its boundaries broken. All of them seemed to be in free fall as earth, rock and the entire tree seemed to plummet into darkness. Yato holds tightly to Hiyori's hand, while Fudou has his nails digging into the back of her neck. A mix of cries are heard as the earth swallows them all up, leaving a large hole where the tree was.

A rock seems to shift among the silt and dirt. The mixture of earth swirls around the abyss, which is emitting Yomi miasma, and plugs it up. One would not be able to tell there had been a vent here unless one looked hard.

A pair of katanas, one half-buried in dirt, and the other laying a little away, where the edge of the barrier stood, vibrate slightly. In a flash of light, they combine to become a scared boy.

Yukine trembles inward. A scream was trapped in his throat as he watched Yato and Hiyori plummet. Immediately, his hands fly at the dirt, flinging loose earth about as he tries to dig with his hands.

"Yato… Hiyori …" Tears dribble down his face as he digs. That choking memory resurfaces and he remembers being buried, calling for his father. That same suffocating memory as when he was trapped in that box … His throat burned with the lump forming. His fingers began bleeding once he got to lower sediment. But he didn't, couldn't care, not now. He had to find them … They had to be okay … He chokes back a sob. "D-Dammit … Please, please…"

Time seems to pass in a rush. Every second he dug was fleeting. Suddenly, a hand shoots up from a shallower part of the earth. Yukine gasps and quickly runs to pull on the flailing limb, whose knuckles have been bandaged.


	6. Dearth Before

" _And in recent news … a rash of potholes have popped up around the local roads. Do take care driving around old roads. The authorities are mobilizing as we speak to cordon off areas deemed at risk. An undetected burst pipe is believed to be making a system as we speak … Onto the weather, there appear to be a large amount of lightning flashes from around the north of town, most apparent from the Tenjin shrine. Residents in the surrounding areas are advised to follow the respective protocols issued in the weather warnings in their emergency pamphlets distributed at your local government office. Hopefully this doesn't put a damper in anyone's plans for the eclipse scheduled!"_

" _Let's hope this weather clears up by tonight when the once-in-a-while eclipse occurs. Be sure to purchase your eclipse glasses to fully enjoy the whole event…"_

"Mm …" Kofuku flips through the channels lazily. Her demeanor changes suddenly when a pallor of gloom comes over. She flops on her side, hugging her seat cushion on the floor, "… Yatty didn't seem to be taking it all too well …"

Daikoku ladles the _miso_ into bowls in silence. His hand is unshaking, but his gaze is troubled. "You're not taking it well either, milady."

"Well … Oh, of course not!" The _binbougami_ jumps to her feet, smashing the pillow downwards on the matted floor, "Why did this have to happen?! Why … Why did Hiyorin …"

She begins to break into tears. Daikoku pauses his chore and walks over to place his arms around her. It usually worked to calm her down.

"She'll be fine. Once Yato catches that bastard-"

"… Your face says otherwise, dear …" Kofuku looks up to him, her face tear-streaked, "I … I just have a bad feeling…"

Her _shinki_ wordlessly hugs her harder. He begins to shake, only a little. His eyes wander to the old clock. It's already midnight.

 _Hours earlier…_

"KOFUKU! OPEN UP!"

"Coming, coming! Yeesh, so late and impatient!"

The pink-haired god bounced to the door at the sound of Yukine's frightened voice. She slid it open to see a Yukine, dirt all over him and on the verge of tears.

"I-It's Hiyori … She and Y-Yato, t-they fell, and… and …" He croaked in a hoarse voice.

"What's goin' on? Holy, Yukine…" Daikoku appeared behind Kofuku and was shocked at the boy's shoddy appearance. He looked past the _hafuri_ and his eyes widen.

Yato staggered toward them. He's got even more dirt on him than Yukine. In his arms, he's cradling the limp form of Hiyori, also covered in sediment.

"… Get inside, quick!" Kofuku ushered Daikoku to help carry Yato and Hiyori in, "Yukine, what happened? You said they fell?"

"… It was that guy …" Yukine sniffed. His hands were clenched tightly by his sides, "He had a barrier set up … we couldn't do anything…"

"Who? Who did this?"

"… Fudou…" Yato's voice sounded dazed. He sat by, motionless, as Daikoku took care laying Hiyori's body down on the floor in the living room. "… Magatsuhi …"

"Magatsuhi…?" Daikoku shuddered slightly at the ominous name. He quickly fetched some warm, wet towels for the boys to clean themselves. Yukine accepted it with a shaking hand. Yato doesn't react when the towel lands on his head.

"Hiyorin? Hiyorin?!" Kofuku wiped away some of the dirt on the girl's face, "Hey, say something!"

"… Did she phase out of her body?" Daikoku turned to question Yukine, who could only stare back, "Yukine! Snap out of it! We need to know if…"

"He took her …" Yato murmured. His voice slowly turned bitter and his hands grasped the hem of his clothing tighter, "I … couldn't protect her … again!"

"She's still breathing …" Kofuku tilted Hiyori's head back a little, "But … I can't say anything beyond that. She needs help."

"Wait, so her soul was taken?!" Daikoku grasped Yukine's shoulders firmly, "Well?! Say something!"

"YES!" The boy's face was overrun with tears and snot as he choked out the words, "W-we were ambushed … by Nora … and Magatsuhi, he … he was with her! He was with N-Nora!"

Daikoku loosened his hold and Yukine dropped into a huddle of sobs. He looked to Yato, who seemed to be muttering under his breath.

"Both of you get cleaned up. If her soul remains intact, she'll be fine."

Kofuku bit her lip. Hiyori's body had well deteriorated when her soul was trapped in a cursed place. What if that was the case again?

Daikoku sighed, his hands on his hips. He looked, wearily, to the clock, which read 1 AM, "… We're going to the hospital."

… _The clock currently reads 4 PM._

"… Daikoku, do you feel something's wrong too?"

Daikoku wordlessly strokes her hair while holding her.

"… No."

…

"… _Be sure to purchase your eclipse glasses to fully enjoy the whole event…"_

Yato closes the television. His hands tight grip cracks the remote. In disgust, he hurls the remote against the wall, where it cracks open and falls to the floor, broken.

He sits heavily on a stool left for visitors, resting his head on his interlaced hands. The only sound in the room is the beeping of the heart monitor and the nearly inaudible sound of Hiyori's breathing.

She still had color when at Kofuku's. Now she lay pale and clammy in the hospital bed. Her pulse was described as weak by the doctor, who also remarked this was likely not one of her normal narcoleptic tendencies. Her breathing slackened on the way here, and Yato felt his guts being shredded.

 _Damn it, Fudou. What the hell are you planning!?_

The last time Hiyori was captured; he'd known she was at Bishamon's castle. An established god was predictable in location at least. But Fudou is a total wild card. He seemingly materialized out of nowhere, and left no trace on his departure. He somehow got close enough to Yato to convince him to let his guard down. He emanated no enmity.

" _Surely even your rusted battle senses could've picked up something…"_

Yato angrily brushes Nora's words from his thoughts, yet they return easily. How did he _not_ suspect Fudou? They both had a lot in common, but it wasn't like he was Ebisu, or Kofuku, or-

Yato stands abruptly. If Nora was hoping he'd start doubting all his bonds, she'll be sorry.

"Hiyori…"

He walks slowly to where she lay and gently pushes away strands of her hair from her forehead.

"I'll get you back safe … I swear it …" His expression suddenly becomes anguished, "Just give me a sign…!"

He falls to his knees by her side, clasping her left hand. It felt so fragile in his two hands, so limp and lifeless. He trembles uncontrollably

"Where … Where are you…?!"

…

"Hee hee…"

"Unh…"

Hiyori opens her eyes to dim redness. Yomi?

"Rise and shine."

The girl's eyes adjust to the lighting. Her wrists and ankles feel secured in something tough and unmoving. As her vision returns, she sees it's some dark mass. Upon closer inspection, it's some sort of root, like from a tree. The same roots wrap around her waist and secure her to a stone wall behind. Perched on a rock before her, looking at inquisitively, is Ume, Fudou's _shinki_.

"… Unh…" Hiyori strains a bit against her restraints, "Ume … you…"

"Well come now. Your thick tongue certainly can do better than that," The little girl picks up a stick of _dango_ from the bag of sweets they'd bought in town earlier, "Best speak your mind now, before you lose that ability too."

"What…" Hiyori notices the choking atmosphere, like when she was placed in that cursed cell with Kazuma. It's hard to breath, "What are you and Fudou … why did you ambush us…"

"That child …" Ume chuckles lightly behind her long sleeve, "He is too curious. Once he finds a puzzle, he must know the answer."

"Huh…?" Hiyori could only feel a rising dread, despite not knowing a word what she was talking about.

"A half-haunt like yourself has the properties that can sever the Shores, see? You can break the _Rensa_ Amaterasu erected. What will happen, you think, when the Shores lose their hold of each other?" Ume giggles through a mouthful of _dango_ , "Oh, now I've got in the mood! Such an interesting thought!"

"Like I'd help you …"

"Oh, that's no issue. This isn't anything consensual."

"What-"

"We draw close to the eclipse."

There is a clip-clop of wooden sandals as Fudou emerges from the darkness. The strange red dimness emits from some patches of the stony wall, revealing its rough nature. They were likely in some sort of an underground cavern.

"It's time for the ritual."

With the brusque statement, the roots binding Hiyori snap off from the wall, but now bind her wrists and ankles together. Fudou picks her up and carries her into the darkness. She feels her heart pounding as her breath quickens, though quietly. The only other sound is Fudou's wooden footwear.

 _Yukine … Yato …_ Her mind suddenly wanders into desperate thoughts, _Help me!_

…

"Hiyori … my Hiyori …"

Sayuri strokes her daughter's face gently. Her finger stops at the cannula on Hiyori's face and her entire hand trembles. Takamasa is outside, speaking grimly with the doctor. Masaomi stands by the back of the room, looking rather unwell. His hands are clasped behind his head as he closes his eyes, facing the ceiling. Yato and Yukine linger in the hallway.

"… we need to find Hiyori … where could Fudou have taken her? Think!" Yukine grips his head in desperate thought, "What does he want?!"

Yato, a dark expression on his face, looks towards the doctor and Takamasa.

"This happened before … yes … her breathing is weak …"

"Somethings wrong … I mean … why did this have to happen …"

The Yatogami's hand clenches tightly by his side.

"C'mon Yukine…" His voice trails when he glances out the window nearby.

From the heavens, a single cloud descends to the area where Tenjin's shrine stands. It wasn't a cloud noticeable to humans, but it seemed large enough for a platoon of heaven's army to be transported. What did they want? Those recent lightning strikes … He'd thought that maybe Tenjin was throwing a fit, but could that actually have been Takemikazuchi?

"Yato?"

"… We have to see Tenjin, Yukine."

The two are about to make their exit.

"Yato!"

They freeze at the sound of Masaomi calling after them. He trots up to them, speaking in a hushed whisper.

"What … What happened to Hiyori?"

"… Don't worry about it…" Yato doesn't meet his gaze, "She'll be fine."

"No, you can't just tell me that …"

Yato glances at the young man's face and instantly regrets it. Masaomi's face is one of a tormented grimace, almost on the verge of tears.

"… I can see them too, remember? There's a lot of them now … Did … Did Hiyori get hurt…?"

Yato looks away abruptly. "You just gotta trust me on this. She'll be fine."

"Grandmother said … she saw a dark figure … She had a bad feeling…!"

The god does not, cannot face him again. Without another word, Yato and Yukine make a quick exit. Masaomi watches them leave, a sinking feeling in his gut. He looks out the window and the dreary weather does nothing for his situation.

"… I should have … stopped you, Hiyori…"

…

Gathered at the doors of Tenjin's shrine are several veiled warrior gods of Heaven. Takemikazuchi is without his veil. Kiun stands by his side, looking about the shrine grounds. Scattered about the grounds near the shrine, particularly by the large hole that has become a chasm, are metal rods with binding charms. They spark with electricity.

"You work fast," Tenjin says gruffly, emerging from his chambers. Take cannot see that the inside is rather ruined, "What has become of this world, I wonder? Yomi's fluxes are causing massive sinkholes like this to appear all over."

"The humans knew of the eclipses effect on Yomi. They have largely forgotten it. Anyway, soon we shall be rid of the rodent beneath your boards…" Take readies his sword.

"Oki!"

Kiun instantly turns into his serpentine form of lightning. He zaps over to one of the rods and touches it lightly. He flashes as he travels at the speed of light between all the rods, forming a net of lightning. The seals begin to glow and threads, thin but stronger than any _tsuchigumo_ 's web and imbued with the electric current, fly suddenly into the chasm.

"Yo, Tenjin!"

Amid the ritual, Yato and Yukine drop in to the middle of the yard. They are greeted with several gasps of indignation, many cold shoulders, and angry glares. These two did defy Heaven after all.

"We're in the middle of an extermination, right now, Yatogami. Please don't interrupt," Tsuyu nods to them politely.

"Wait … you don't mean Tesso, do you?"

Take makes a derogatory noise with his tongue, "That thing should have been snuffed out a long time ago. Honestly. And they send _me_ for the job."

" _But if you're interested in knowing … anything, anything at all, you'll know where to find me."_

" _You said this was fate. Does that mean I'll come back here?" "Yes."_

His conversation with the rat-man came back to him suddenly. Did Tesso mean now? Was he supposed to ask him about Fudou? About Hiyori? Had he predicted all this?

"Wait! Take-"

Before he can get his plea out, the ground rumbles enough to shake his stance. From the chasm where the electrified threads reached, scores of brown rats stream out. Immediately, the nearby gods who were on standby start hacking and slashing at the pests before they can escape into the greenery. Little rat parts go flying and dissipate into nothingness.

Then the big fish is caught. A foaming, raving-eyed Tesso is fished up like, well, a fish in the net woven of Kiun's lightning. His mad eyes swivel all around. The electrified net was keeping him from thrashing. He can only hang midair, curled in the net haplessly, surrounded by hostiles.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this …"

"Raigou Tesso. You have been found guilty under the Name of Heaven of trespassing a god's sacred territory, as well as endangerment of nearby beings by purposely opening a Vent here in such a populous area."

"… And destroying my shrine," Tenjin adds.

"Yes, and for compromising the foundation of Tenjin's shrine…" Take did not take kindly to being interrupted.

"… Yatogami…" Tesso spies the delivery god and his _hafuri_ , " … Tell them. Tell them I mean no harm…"

He sounded weak, like the old man he is. The thunderous voice has reduced to that of what one would expect from an elderly mouse. Yato's eyes look to him, pleading. His own throat is seemingly frozen. He could feel it. All those eyes. All these gods ordained by Heaven are watching him. They want to see if he'll try and rescue the convict. Then they'll have the excuse to cut him down. Serves him right, they think, for having slighted Heaven.

"… We will be taking you into custody. You will be tried accordingly in Heaven, you filthy creature," Take casts a wary look on Yato before calling to his platoon, "We have the prisoner! Let us return!"

"WAIT!"

Yato is surprised he shouted like that. It wasn't his own voice. It was Yukine. The boy's hands are clenched at his sides, his expression desperate.

"He hasn't done anything wrong! You all know don't you?! The eclipse is what's causing Vents to open! He's got nothing to do with it! He's just some old guy living like a hermit underground-"

"Hmf," Yato recognizes the condescending voice of Kagutsuchi under his veil, "Have you yet to be disciplined enough? Don't let that title of _hafuri_ get to your head …"

"Tesso!" Yukine calls out to the trapped rat, "You know don't you? You knew! Who that guy was … Fudou! Why he's here … and, and…"

"That _amemasu_ again?" Tenjin sighs irritably.

"…And what it is he's planning with Hiyori?!"

The _hafuri_ 's question may as well have been ripped out of Yato's throat. It hangs, waiting to be answered. Tesso looks to the boy with a rather complex expression.

"Enough. We have wasted enough time here," Take signals with his hand. The troop begins to ascend. The giant net flies up with them, with several _shinki_ supporting the seals. Tesso disappears with his captors into the cloud that whisks them back to the Heavens.

Tenjin looks at the two outsiders left in his courtyard, "… Yukine. What was that about? What has happened to Hiyori?"

"… She … got taken … by Fudou."

Tenjin almost instantly palled, stumbling back a step. Tsuyu supportively held his back and he regained his posture. A rather frightened, or embittered, expression stayed on his face.

"… I see," He turns up to the sky, then looks to the chasm waiting to be filled, "But he would have been no help anyway. He was after all … a lost soul."

"But … if he knew … if he knew how to save Hiyori …!"

Tenjin looks past the _hafuri_ trembling in helplessness to his silent master. Yato's bangs hide his bemused expression from the god of knowledge.

"… I'm sorry."

Tenjin, having said the meager condolence, turns and is followed by Tsuyu back into his quarters. The rumbling of thunder disappears, though sparse clouds remain in the sky. Yato and Yukine are left standing alone until Mayu approaches them at a timid pace.

"… I'm sorry. About Hiyori."

"Yato, we need to go after Tesso!" Yukine looks determinedly to his god, "What if he knows something?!"

"Mayu," Yato speaks to Mayu suddenly, "You have any idea what Tenjin meant? By 'lost soul?'"

"… He's been a in a foul mood lately … but none to his fault!" Mayu adds quickly, "I overheard something about that dark god of depravity. He apparently knew Tenjin before he came to be revered. And Tesso … this was something like a rumor, but Tesso is a _hanyou_ … like Hiyori."

Yato and Yukine stiffen a little. It seemed to connect a little. They had both seen Hiyori's feral form before. It's not too much of a stretch to think that maybe she could turn even more monstrous, like Tesso.

"You know Tenjin hates to be involved with such icky matters. Tesso is so far from whatever human he used to be. He turned towards his _ayakashi_ nature, and his soul is lost. He can't pass on," Mayu looks to Yato hopefully, "That's why Tenjin hopes … that Hiyori will be able to, um, return to normal. Before all that."

 _Me too_. Yato looks down at his feet grimly, in silence. What could he do now? Chase up to Heaven and end up before Amaterasu again? He looks to Yukine out of the corner of his eye. No, he couldn't put Yukine through something so frightening again. Never again…

"C'mon, Yukine. Let's go back."

"Wh-?! Yato!" The _hafuri_ tries to block his way, "You're giving up?! What about Hiyori?! She's probably counting on us!"

"I'm not doing it again…"

"You can't just let your fear talk! I can take it!" Yukine thumps his own chest, "We can take whatever punishment Heaven gives us!"

"… This isn't funny, Yukine," Yato doesn't look the boy in the eye as he pushes past him, "I'm not putting you through that again."

"Ngh…! But we … you …" Yukine falters. He looks on with Mayu as Yato slowly walks away and disappears off the _sei-chu_. The sky is turning a bloody orange.

…

"… I'm home."

"YATTY!"

Kofuku tackles Yato with a huge hug, but doesn't knock him over. She looks up, a little confused, when he doesn't seem to react.

"… Sorry, but … I kinda wanna be alone …" He says in a voice just above a whisper.

"You've been hanging around the hospital the whole day," Daikoku says to Yato as he heads to his room, "Don't you want some soup?"

"… No thanks."

Yato lugs his leaden feet up to the room he shared with Yukine. The little table clock reads 18:00. He flops onto the futon.

He stares at the ceiling. The wooden designs made him dizzy when he stared so long. He hears a clatter. He flips over quickly and looks to the end of the room. A rat, dark brown with beady eyes, sniffs innocently at the miniature shrine that usually sat in the corner. It scrabbles its paws on the roof part, trying to take it off.

"HEY!" Yato lunges at the vermin. It deftly evades and tosses him a look before running out of the room through the door. Yato angrily slams the door shut. This place must be getting old!

He looks back to his shrine. The structure looked as it always had, but somewhat sad as of recent. A thin film of dust had collected on it through neglect. The sight of it seemed would have made him jealous back then, back when he dreamed of owning a shrine large as Tenjin's. Now, he felt content. But something else lingered in his stomach. What was it? Sadness? Regret? He could remember when Hiyori and Yukine presented it to him for the first time. His eyes blurred with tears of joy, maybe it was. Now he felt like crying too, but for a different reason.

"…" He sits and clasps the shrine, pulling it towards his chest. Absentmindedly, he loosens the slot at the back and something tumbles softly onto his lap. He looks down.

That package Hiyori had wanted to gift Yukine sits innocently on his lap. Its cellophane wrapping still seems brand new.

It dawns he's yet to know what was inside. Well, what was the point of giving it to Yukine now anyway? Hiyori is, after all ….

With that flimsy veneer for his jealous curiosity, he sets down the shrine and picks up the package. It's only about the size of his palm, and makes no sound when he shakes it. He scratches at the taped mouth with his fingernail before tearing it open.

Inside lie two charms. Unlike the generic types sold during festivals, these seem hand stitched. One has Yukine's name, and the other, Yato's. A folded piece of paper held the package's shape. Yato opens it.

 _Here's a little thank you for you boys for all your recent hard work!_

 _I know it's a little corny, but I made these Omamori for you two._

 _Be safe! You can beat those Ayakashi!_

"…"

The Yatogami's hand shakes slightly. Her voice … seemed so clear on paper, as though she was here, saying it to him.

His breath feels trapped in his chest somewhere. These … were these to be her last words?

" _Hiyori …_ " He wheezes slightly, and feels his eyes water. Squeezing them shut seemed to help, but his body is shaking in its entirety now. His hands shake, and in trying to still them, they only clench hard, and crumple the note.

…

"… You are a very brave boy, Yukine."

Mayu hands the _hafuri_ a small red bean bun. He takes it, despite the lack of incentive to eat. Hiyori, Hiyori, Hiyori … The thoughts block out any hunger that might exist. He bite into the white bun. It tastes bland.

"I couldn't stand it with Yato myself," Mayu sits down next to him, letting her feet hang over the edge of the shrine platform, "But it seems he really cares for you. You know that, right?"

"…" Yukine looks down to his empty hands, having quickly eaten. Reflexively, he clenches them, "… I won't deny … I'm scared. I'm scared of being in that … that box again. But …"

Mayu looks at him sympathetically, then looks out to the setting night sky, "… Oomagatoki …"

"… Huh?" Yukine looks up to the female _shinki_ , "Oomaga…toki? What's that?"

"It's some sort of a time when the light of Heaven flees from the night. Now that Takemikazuchi has finished his business, it's a clear twilight so you can see it…" Mayu meets Yukine's gaze, "It is said to be a time when Heaven's eyes on earth wane the greatest. The meeting hour of the evil spirits."

"And that's why we're going now."

Yukine's eyes widen. That voice. He turns slowly to see Yato standing on the _sei-chu_.

"…Yato."

"Yato? What are you…?" Mayu's expression shows concern, "No … that'd be madness…!"

"You said it, Mayu. Oomagatoki's powers are even stronger tonight, since the eclipse is gonna be on in an hour or two …" Yato's voice is unwavering, "We got that long to get the truth out of Tesso."

"…YEAH!" Yukine almost burst out in response.

Mayu's face is stricken with worry, "But … Yukine! The court! Amaterasu … you could be-!"

Yukine looks down for a second then gives her a look of defiance, "If we're always gonna hang back and be afraid of Heaven … We won't change anything! Everything I care about will be taken away … unless I do something about it!"

He runs over to Yato.

"… Mayu," Yato gives the _shinki_ a look of assurance, "It'll be alright."

"…" Mayu clasps her hands to her bosom. He'd said that before to her, back when they were always out in the streets, cold and looking for work… Why could he just say that with no evidence? And why did she find herself trusting him?!

"YATO!"

The girl calls after the god and his _hafuri_ before they depart. Luckily, the yard is largely vacated of other _shinki_. Tenjin seems to be away with Tsuyu.

"I won't forgive you … if you put Yukine through anything like that ever again!"

Yato feels the grip of the words on him. Mayu looks at the two of them expectantly. The Yatogami turns and gives her his same old smile.

"We'll be fine!"

…

A wavy haze of pink mist wafts in and out of the caverns, sprinkling the darkness with the sense of something ethereal. It smells heavily of a flower, something with some sort of an indistinct scent. There tinges at the lasting note, a hint of sour plum.

Hiyori could feel herself drowning in the scent. The sickly wetness wasn't helping. She lay, immobile, in some sort of a casket, half filled with a sickly sweet-smelling fluid. A scattering of petals from a flower speckled the water surface and her as well. Her mind seemingly wanders and gets lost in long intervals, lost in a strange song.

"Her eyes are empty, Fudou," Ume whispers lightly in the _Magatsukami's_ ear, "Now's the time."

 _No … stop …_ The girl's mind felt weak. What was happening?

"… The bonds that which hold this union may fray, but ye will only hold fast. Bind, show your true colors!"

Fudou seemingly flicks the _Yomi No Koto No Ha_ with fluid grace. Before him, a complicated script of dark energy pulsates. It resonates with the _hanyou's_ body. She can feel herself slipping, slipping ….

Was she really, though? Wasn't she actually … rising? Getting … lighter …

"Release yeself of thine limited forms. Forsaketh the laws which held ye prisoner … Arise, to my command. I hereby brand thee a new name, one which shall designate ye as my faithful servant."

The _hanyou_ 's body is encircled by several rings of sutra. She seems to be awake, but no longer conscious.

"I nameth thee … _Ubau_."

The _hanyou_ 's eyes flash open, feral slits instead of pupils. The body seems to become more feline, more Ayakashi. She, it, arcs as though in silent pain midair within the rings. There is a deep rumbling from around.

"Now, come, Ubau!"

A flash.

Suddenly, the casket is empty.

In Fudou's hand, previously empty, is a short katana blade, a _wakizashi_. Tied around the hilt is something that which resembles a cord of purple and pink hues.

"It is done. Now, I will separate the shores…"

"Indeed, Fudou."


End file.
